footloose
by XXStarfireXXRobinXX
Summary: Dancing is illegal in the little town of Bell buckle. so what happens when the beutiful Skylar James meets play boy dancer and football player Zander Grey? RobxStar CyxBee RaeXBB KFXjinx ArgentX aqua lad. come with them on this journey with the gang to get this law abolished and return Bell buckle to it's previous glory. romance, humor, drama, and friendship!
1. Chapter 1

HEY! Me again! I got this idea! I started watching footloose and couldn't help it! **I do not own the teen titans, footloose or anything else I use in this story. I do however own this computer (sucky computer).**

**Starfire: Skylar James. **

**Robin: Zander Grey.**

**Beast Boy: Quin Greene.**

**Raven: Ember Rose.**

**Cyborg: Troy Blake.**

**Bumble bee: Blair Moore.**

**Kid flash: Ross Carter.**

**Jinx: Evilyn or Eve Kennedy.**

**Argent: Spencer Hart.**

**Aqua lad: Rafe Andrews.**

**Kitten: Sparkle White. (lol I actually know a girl with that name)**

**Red X: Cole Daniels.**

"Skylar! Come on! You're gonna be late darlin'!" Skylar's mother called. Skylar brushed her red hair over and over again. She loved the feel of her long locks falling against her back. Skylar didn't really pay much attention but she was a very beautiful girl.

She had large green eyes that sparkled with joy every minute of the day. She had high cheek bones and flawless tan skin. She had tiny pink lips that were formed perfect. Each of the ends were naturally curved up.

"Almost done mom!" Skylar says a slight country accent flowing out. They lived in Tennessee. She lived on a farm and went to Jump city high.

Skylar slipped on a pair of daisy dukes and a flower corset with a black zipper in the front and seemed shorter in the front exposing a little of her toned stomach. She added in her small belly button ring. She thought she looked good.

"Hey daddy!" she said kissing her dad on the cheek. Her dad turned around and looked at her outfit.

"No. go change." He said scrunching his nose up at his daughter.

"No time daddy I gotta go it's my first day at Jump high!" Skylar says running out the door with a piece of toast in her hand.

"That damn girl." Her father said under his breath. His daughter was a junior and he had uprooted her from Gotham city high. It was a long way from here but he had no doubt that she would fit right in.

Before they had moved to Gotham they lived in Texas that's where Skylar got her adorable southern accent but being around new Yorkers only made her accent become fainter.

Skylar ran down the road to her dad's pickup truck and headed down the road to the school. Tons of land stretched before her. She liked being in the country. Everything was beautiful and peaceful. Tennessee is peaceful.

Skylar sighed when she pulled into the school. It was smaller than she was use to. Gotham high was huge. This school only had like two hundred kids. They probably went to elementary school together as well. This meant fitting in was going to be super hard.

There wasn't that many parking spots so Skylar parked in the field across from the school where a lot of other kids were parked. Skylar fixed her cowboy hat and re-zipped her cowboy boots.

She thought she looked pretty good and since it was her first day she wanted to make a great impression. Who knows maybe there was a guy here that she'd like. There's a first for everything.

Skylar sucked in a breath and made herself take the first step towards the school.

DNG

Zander Grey sat with his friends already bored. Quin was showing off his new hair. He dyed it green over the weekend. Zander thought it was pretty cool but he really didn't care for people crowding around him. He fixed his leather jacket and moved his sunglasses off his face.

He had black hair that stood up with a lot of hair gel and blue eyes that had an effect on the girls here. He was considered the playboy of the school. Well maybe he was. It's not like that's a total crime. He liked dating and girls liked dating him. He didn't mind that but a lot of guys did.

Zander sighed and got up from the table. No one noticed as Zander walked out to the hall. He did this from time to time. Sometimes he needed his space. Well doesn't everyone?

His friends told him he was dramatic and brooding. So? He liked it that way. And he wasn't dramatic he was more on the serious side. Duh.

Zander sat on the stone bench in the lobby. The whole lobby was decorated in red banners and Tasmanian devil posters. That was their mascot. The Tasmanian devil.

There was a big trophy case in the middle that went all the way up to the second floor. The trophy case was built in an indent and had wooden stairs around it where students were allowed to eat lunch and study there. Zander and his friends hung out there during free period. That was even when they met up at the end of the day so they could sneak off to this secret club the high school ran. Dancing was illegal in bell buckle. The small town had a council that decided everything and for the sake of the girls not acting like complete and total whores, they banned dancing and any form of it. They catch you dancing? They treat it as if they caught you having sex. Yeah it's that bad.

However everyone dances in Bell Buckle. Not one person in high school hates dancing. There are even a few teachers who love to dance. Though they'd never tell anyone but the kids.

Zander looked up at the trophy case. He was on the football team. A lot of the boys were complete asses but he didn't mind. He could play that game to. No big deal.

Most of his friends were on the athletic teams. Well except Ember. Ember is more of a gothic person. She sticks to herself a lot and doesn't really talk.

His friends are so different from each other but I guess that what makes them…them. They had known each other since elementary school. Zander mover from Gotham city with his step father. When he first got here he hated it. Everyone had an accent and they weren't like him. He was called a city boy and they said he wasn't tough like them. He would always roll his eyes and ignored him. That's how he got his unapproachable status.

"Zander Grey to the office."

DNG

Troy Blake sat with his team the only one missing was Zander Grey. He was getting tired of his friend missing football practice. Zander's reason to miss practice was that some girl was lonely and he wanted to make it up to her.

"So is he gonna be here or what?" Quin asked. Quin was one of his best friends. Quin was hard to take seriously with his green hair though.

"Probably not man. Okay ya'll let's get started!" Troy barked. His team jogged to the end of the football field.

"Okay guys go to the twenty five line then back go to the fifty line then back go to seventy five then back and then one hundred and back. Got it?" Troy didn't wait for them to agree he started jogging to the twenty five yard line. His guys followed him. They didn't complain and they didn't try to distract him like usual.

As soon as they finished the guys tried to hide their panting. No such luck.

"You started without me." Zander says walking up.

"Yeah you weren't here we don't have time to wait for a captain who never shows." One guy calls out.

Zander pointed down to the ground and the guy who made the comment groaned and dropped to do pushups.

"How many Grey?" The guy said trying not to glare up at him.

"I'm feeling generous how about fifty?" Zander chuckled as the guy groaned but got started. The other guys laughed. Zander would stop him at about thirty they all knew that he wasn't that bad of a guy.

Troy flexed a little watching the guy do pushups. Troy was a big guy. He had huge muscles. Everyone thought he was scary. They thought because he had dark skin that he was ghetto and a thug. People couldn't be more wrong.

"So what's the excuse this time Zander?" Troy asked shaking his head at him.

"Let me guess a girl dropped her stuff and you had to help." One guy called. Zander pointed to the ground.

"Awh man…!" The guy said as he started doing pushups. "Worth it though." The guy said in-between breaths. Zander rolled his eyes at the guy.

"I was in the principal's office. Guess who has to show the new student around." Zander says rolling his eyes.

"Girl? Is she hot?" Quin asked raising his eyebrows at him.

"Uh I think the students a boy. The names Skylar James." Zander said rolling his eyes. Great that's just what he needed. Not like he could get out of it.

"Just get over it Grey and go pick up your buddy." Troy said dismissing him.

DNG

"Ross, get out of my face." Evilyn Kennedy or Eve as her friends call her says to Ross. 'Kid Flash' is what they call him. He's the captain of the track team and the fastest boy this school had ever seen.

"Look Eve I just asked you out. It took six years for me to get up the courage to ask you out. Or even think about doing that. Just give me a chance." Ross begged. Ross had floppy red hair and dashing blue eyes that sparkled with humor all the time.

Eve sat there her back to Ross. She knew he was a catch, she just couldn't decide if it was a joke or if he really wanted to go out with her. She wasn't exactly normal. She had died her hair pink last year and kept it like that. She even wore matching pink contacts. She was different and she loved it. The think was is she did like Ross. That's one thing she couldn't hide that.

"Look Ross, we don't run in the same cliques. Okay? We may be friends and we may defy the cliques mixing jocks with Goths but that won't work for us. People judge." Eve says shaking her head and she begins to walk away.

Ross runs in front of her to stop her.

"Come on Eve! What are you afraid of? Seriously and don't say me I couldn't hurt a fly and you know that." Ross said pleading with her. He'd do anything. He really liked this girl.

"I don't know Ross. I really don't." Eve smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. She wanted to do that to him.

"Well fine um…just go with me to the Roadhouse! Please I'll show you tonight what it could be like for us." Ross smirked as he could almost see the wheels in her head turning.

"Okay this is your one and only shot. Prove to me tonight that you actually like me and we'll take it from there." She smiled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"I'll pick you up around five?" Ross asked.

"You sure will." Eve winked at him then spun on her heel and walked away hips swaying.

DNG

Ember Rose sat in the library waiting for the final bell to ring. Not that she was excited about the Roadhouse. She loved going there to hang with Quin. Not that she'd tell anyone that. It would be so embarrassing for her. She could only imagine what the other Goths would think about him and her.

Not that that mattered either she didn't care what people thought. Quin was her friend but she did think of him something more. Even if his hair was green.

She herself had purple hair. She had very pale skin and wore dark clothes most people didn't like her because they thought she was creepy. Not her friends though. They loved her. Ember sighed today was going to be a long day.

DNG

Zander swaggered into the office. He puffed out his leather jacket and rolled his eyes under his sun glasses. His friends once said they were gonna write T bird on the back of his jacket since he acts like Danny Zucco from Grease.

"Ah Mr. Grey…I'm glad you are on time. Hate to have to get someone to drag you here. I appreciate what you're doing none the less." Said Mr. Willison. Slade Willison. That guy literally has it out for him.

"Miss James please come out here." Mr. Willison says in a, gag, charming voice.

Suddenly the door opened and out stepped a beautiful redhead. She was tall with emerald eyes and super tan skin. Zander felt his breath hitch.

"Uh…Zander Grey. Nice to meet you." Zander said sticking out his hand lamely.

"Well I'm Skylar James. It's nice to meet you as well Zander." Skylar said hating how her accent leaked through.

Zander how ever loved her accent. He wasn't usually this attracted to a southern accent but he really loved how her voice just flowed.

"So you're my buddy?" Skylar asked fixing her leather book bag. She looks like she belongs here already, Zander thinks to himself. She certainly looked good in the cowboy boots and hat. He liked how she was so confident.

Zander smiled at her until he saw that she was dancing. Dancing! Not that she didn't look good. She looked hot, but Zander knew the rules. As much as he hated to ruin her fun he had to.

"Uh…you might wanna stop that…" He said as he said that she blushed.

"Was I not good?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Dancing is illegal." Zander says shyly.

"What…?" She began to laugh. "That's observed!" She giggled and continued dancing down the hall.

"Seriously Sky…" he said without thinking.

"Sky…?" She asked cocking her head to the side thinking.

"Eh… sorry." Zander says blushing.

"No need…I like it." She said with a smile. "So the dancing thing… you weren't joking about that? You were actually not yanking my chain?" she asked. Skylar stopped dancing to Zander's relief and disappointment.

"Nope. Completely true…maybe I'll tell you about it sometime." Zander says sadly. Skylar frowned at the sight of his face. Although his eyes were hidden behind his sun glasses she could tell there were tears in those eyes, whatever their color was.

"You know I'm a dancer. I've trained and stuff…for years."She said proudly then she sighed. "Guess I won't be able to practice much here."

"Actually I got a surprise. See that trophy case there…? As soon as the bell rings…wait there. Call your parents and get the okay to hang out." Zander smiled at her. He usually was all opposed to bringing new people into the group, but there was something about this girl that he liked.

"Uh…okay. Guess this is my class." She says shyly.

"Our class. We have all the same classes that's why they asked me to buddy with you." He explained to her.

"Ah… convenient. Okay buddy let's go!"

DNG

"Rafe all I'm saying is we better not get caught again." Spencer hart said to the blushing boy next to her. Spencer was indeed a girl. She got all these jokes about her name but she liked her name.

Spencer had straight black hair with red underneath. She loved being different. She wore mostly black but she did wear all colors except pink. She hated pink.

"Spence we're not gonna get caught…Dancing." He whispered lowly so their history teacher, Mr. Mod wouldn't hear. Mad Mod is what they called him. Rafe was captain of the swim team. He wasn't shy but he was pretty reserved but not like Ember. He had long Black hair and brown eyes. Lots of girls wanted to date him but he only had eyes for Spencer. He knew she felt the same way. They had been going out for a year and a half. They had the second best relationship in all their friends.

The first Relationship was Troy and Blair. They had the whole jock theme going on. She was Head cheer leader and he was co-captain of the football team. They had been going out since seventh grade. Yeah that's a really long time.

Blair was dark skinned with her usual two buns on her head. Troy, or Cyborg they called him that because he loved working on cars, had teased Blair about her hair in elementary.. He called her Minnie from Mickey Mouse.

Blair, or Bumble Bee, they call her that because of her intense obsession with black and yellow. Those are indeed her favorite colors.

"You know…Ross and Eve are going to make a great couple." Spencer said. Eve, or Jinx as they called her because she had a lot of bad luck well more than everyone else, was different and she knew how to handle Ross. Ross was like a little child and sometimes you have to put him in his place.

"I think you're right." Rafe said looking at Spencer and smiling. They already knew about their date and they hoped it went smoothly for their sake.

"You know Spence… I can't wait for tonight. Zander said something about wanting to show us some new moves." Rafe says rolling his eyes. That guy lived for dancing. He was the best dancer in the school. Well the best guy dancer. The best girl dancer, though they all hate saying it is, Sparkle White. Yeah that's her name. The whole group had a sly name for her, Kitten, because they predicted she'd end up being a crazy cat lady.

The whole group hated Sparkle. She was always after Zander, or Robin, they call him that because of how he moves. He's as graceful as a Robin.

"Hmm… wonder if Boy wonder will teach me these new moves." Spence says to herself. They called Zander Boy wonder as well because he seemed to be the best at everything. Spencer didn't mind about that. Some of the people really hate Zander.

Spencer really couldn't understand…Zander was a nice person to everyone.

"Good luck with that Spence." Rafe said smiling. Zander did not like sharing his moves.

DNG

"Cole we're going dancing tonight right…?" Sparkled asked her somewhat not really boy friend. Cole had the most weirdest eyes, reddish rust color, he had floppy brown hair as well. Girls thought he was cute, and he was but not like Zander.

"Yeah I guess so…" Cole says to Sparkle. She had shinny blonde hair and round blue eyes. She had a fake tan and her lips were far too big. Cole had no clue what he was doing with her besides the point that she was fun to kiss.

"Oh yay!" She jumped up and down squealing.

DNG (A/n: do not want to write about Kitten lol)

The bell rang and Skylar waited for Zander to pack his stuff. Zander looked over at the tall red head. She was super pretty. He thought she was nice to.

Zander shrugged on his leather jacket and gave her his best charming smile. "Now the real fun begins… "

**Heeey! It's me again! So yeah I was really feeling a footloose fic so here it is! Review! Please and thank you! Reviewing motivates me! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starfire: Skylar James. **

**Robin: Zander Grey.**

**Beast Boy: Quin Greene.**

**Raven: Ember Rose.**

**Cyborg: Troy Blake.**

**Bumble bee: Blair Moore.**

**Kid flash: Ross Carter.**

**Jinx: Evilyn or Eve Kennedy.**

**Argent: Spencer Hart.**

**Aqua lad: Rafe Andrews.**

**Kitten: Sparkle White. (lol I actually know a girl with that name)**

**Red X: Cole Daniels.**

**Blackfire: Lennox James.**

**Fang: Dean Kale.**

**Speedy: Kyle Miller.**

**Cheshire: Amanda Reed.**

Skylar sat on the concrete steps waiting for the mysterious Zander Grey to come back. She wasn't really sure what she thought of this guy but she knew she liked him. There was something about him that was different. She knew he was just being nice but she could've sworn that he wanted to be her friend. She knew she wanted him to be her friend. He's super nice.

Skylar flipped her red hair over her bare shoulder. The sun kissed her skin and she smiled. She always did love the sun. Something about it, something about the warmth. She was excited to be here in Bell Bottom. This little town was right up her alley. So what if there was a dancing law, that wouldn't stop her.

She was so excited for Zander's surprise. She had no clue what it was but by the way his eyes lit up when he said that she could only guess that it was a very good surprise and something Zander liked very much. He had said something about meeting his friends she was so excited. She liked meeting new people and making new friends.

Although someone might think this is absolutely not true, Skylar had no enemies at her old school. The only person who did not like her was her older sister, Lennox James. She was so different from Skylar and their father.

Lennox had black hair and deep blue almost purple eyes. She was the jealous type and blamed Skylar for being perfect at almost everything she tried. It wasn't Skylar's fault.

Lennox looked more like their mother, Laura who had black hair and the same eyes as Lennox, then their father, Mayan who Skylar looks much alike. Skylar liked having Red hair. It made her feel special and different. She didn't care when people teased her. She loved herself and that was all that mattered.

She use to express herself with dancing but with that law it could stop her.

The young red head had studied dancing for basically her whole life. Now she couldn't even do a side step or spin without getting in trouble? What's the fun in that? Skylar is a goodie goodie two shoes.

She never did anything wrong or anything her parents didn't approve of. Today that was going to change. She was tired of being the good girl. She wanted to break the law and dance everywhere. She wanted to sing at the top of her lungs. She had also learned Music in period was banned. She couldn't imagine a life without music. She could probably be fine with just listening to her iPod. She didn't want to cause that much trouble but she did want to show people how stupid this whole no dancing allowed thing was.

Skylar was lost in thought when Cole Daniels walked out of school.

Cole didn't have that good of a reputation. People labeled him as a bad boy. Maybe he was. But maybe he liked it that way. Maybe he liked having people think he was bad, not saying he wasn't. He was, oh yeah he was. He knew it to.

Cole ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't wait to go to the Roadhouse tonight. He wanted to show up Zander. Mr. Playboy of the school. Mr. popular. He hated Zander. Well maybe not hate it was just that he wished Zander wasn't such an ass. He didn't like how he treated some people, not that he was any better. But he knew there were boundaries in how you treat people.

He and Zander go way back to elementary. Zander was always every girl's fantasy. He hated that. Grey was nothing but a player, not that he wasn't, but he did treat his girlfriends with respect. If they were his girl then he treated them like a princess.

He was in between girlfriends right now. He was somewhat in something with Sparkle White. Nothing serious if anything they were using each other. He still treated her with respect though, that's how he was.

Cole sat on the steps when a flash of red caught his eye. He turned his head to the side to see one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen.

She had long red hair that went down to the middle of her back. He could tell her eyes were green even from far away. You couldn't miss them. They were big and bright and looked like her eyes had their own smile. He liked how she looked. She was wearing short shorts with a flower corset. He liked what he saw. She had long tan legs that stretched out in front of her. He liked tall girls.

Cole smirked and walked over to the girl.

"Hey cutie…names Cole Daniels. I saw you over here sitting by yourself so I decided to come over and introduce myself." Cole said with a charming smile on his face.

Skylar grinned at him. "Name's Skylar James. And…Cutie?" She asked a smile on her face. Skylar was glad to have met someone else. She didn't talk to anyone but Zander today. It sucked for her because she came in the middle of the year.

"Beautiful name. and I always give nicknames to people. If you don't like it then I can call you something else." Cole says shrugging.

"Actually I like it. So Cole what were you doing out here by yourself?" Skylar asked patting the bricks next to her. Zander was taking too long it wouldn't hurt to earn a new friend while he was gone. No harm done by that.

Cole sat down and flashed yet another smile at her. She decided she liked that smile.

"Well I came out here excited to go somewhere but I decided to wait for a few of my friends so I could tag along with them but then I saw you and I'm like hey a new person! So here we are Miss Skylar." He kissed her hand and smiled at her. She giggled and let him kiss her hand again.

Skylar and Cole talked about a lot of things. The social ladder here…

"Stay away from Sparkle White." Cole told her shaking his head. He tried to hide his smirk when she demanded what type of name was that.

"So what's the deal with Zander?" She asked him. His face fell but she didn't notice. He already decided he wanted this girl; he was not going to let Zander Grey take away another girl he likes.

"Um…well football jock, dancer, rocker, ass, and playboy. Seriously he's not the nicest person to be hanging out with." Cole said. Everything he told her was true. Zander was the king of this school, or so he thought. Even his friends can't stand him.

To sports…

"So do you play a sport…?" Skylar asked leaning back on her elbows. She was wondering where Zander was but she didn't mind…she kinda liked Cole.

"I play soccer…and I dance." He grins when he says the last part.

"I dance." She tells him. He lifts an eyebrow.

"Seriously." His smile grows.

"Duh…" She rolls her eyes.

"Do you want my number?" He asks her tracing the grout in the tile steps.

"Sure…let's exchange numbers." She hands him her phone and he does the same. They plug in their numbers and Cole stands up.

"Nice meeting you cutie…" Cole waves and walks away.

"Yeah that guys trouble." A voice comes from behind her. Skylar turns to find Zander leaning against one of the white pillars of the school. He had been watching for a while. He did not want Cole moving in on this girl.

"Funny…he said the same about you." She smiled at him as his smirk drops. He seriously didn't want her getting mixed up with Cole Daniels or getting the wrong impression about him.

"What did he say?" he asked curiosity eating at him.

"Well that you trap helpless girls like me in your basement and then make them watch Barney all day." She said with a straight face. Zander however busted out laughing. She was cute.

"I can promise to make you watch Elmo if you want." He offered.

Her eyes sparkle with amusement. "Hmm...That's worse." She says giggling.

"So what do you prefer?" Zander asks smirking at the Red head.

"Dora." She says sticking her tongue out.

"Seriously?" He laughed.

"Yeah…" She rolls her eyes and stands up.

"So what did he really say about me?" Zander asks as the walk to his old 64 mustang.

"that you're a playboy." She shrugs. That part didn't faze her. She was pretty sure that that Cole guy was just as much of a player as he is.

"Ah… I am but I'm not." He shrugs. He walks over to the passenger side door and holds it open for her.

"Care to explain?" Skylar asks rolling her eyes at him.

"Nope!" he laughs as she sticks out her tongue at him.

DNG

Ember sat in the back of the road house wondering when Zander was going to get here. She wasn't the only one wondering about that. Zander was the unofficial leader of the group and if he wasn't here then they sat around. That makes them sound very lazy but Zander brought everyone out of their shell.

"Ember come dance with the parrrtaaaay animal." Quin shouts doing some type of shimmy across the floor.

"Yeah…I think I'll pass." She tries to hide her giggle. Quin was really funny not that she'd admit that.

Quin pouted for a second. He really liked Ember. She's pretty cool for a creepy Goth girl well not that shes creepy.

Ember was a loner in elementary school Quin was actually the first one to talk to her and every since he thought she was the most beautiful and smart girl he ever laid eyes on. Not that she'd believe him.

Mean while across the room Blair was getting drinks for her friends. She didn't wear her hair up in two buns as always she had her hair straight and flowing down her back. She always dressed up for the Road house. There was something about this place that made her cut loose. Maybe it was the lack of adults or the music they played that made her so free willed but she liked this place.  
Troy came over and helped his girlfriend carry the drinks over to their friends. She was glad someone tried to help her. Their friends can be super lazy and super rude but they love them anyways.

"So has anyone seen Zander?" Ross asks leaning his arms on Eve's chair. She had to admit she was having fun just being with him.

"Nope I'm hoping he isn't going to ditch us again for some girl." Spencer grumbled. She hated when he did that but he wouldn't ditch dancing. He loved dancing. Sounds weird but this was the only source of fun. Bell bottom was very boring. No matter what time of year.

Suddenly the door to the road house flung open.

"Hey!" Zander yelled in.

"Hey bro." Quin waves.

"bout time you got here Grey!" Troy shouted at his confident friend.

"Now the party can really start!" Ross screamed jumping up and pulls Eve up as well.

"I want you to meet Skylar James." He says blushing a little and whipping on a poker face.

"Uh…where is he…?" Blair asks looking around pretty confused. She hoped that the new student was a girl she could use another cheerleader.

"he is a she." Zander rolled his eyes. Feeling a little over protective wasn't unusual but he just met this girl.

"Chill _Robin."_ Ember says.

"yeah okay _Raven._" Zander rolls his eyes again laughing a bit. They called Ember Raven because of her intense love for Edger Allen Poe.

"She's right here." Zander walks out the door trying to find Skylar.

Skylar sits to the side of the door her knees to her chest. She was super nervous to meet his friends. She was a really friendly person but…she is pretty shy. Something about meeting a lot of people at once freaked her out.

"So…what's the problem here?" Zander asks peaking his head out of the door.

"nothing." She gives him a fake smile. He doesn't buy it.

"Get your ass in here and meet these people. If you're worried that they won't like you, don't be they all want to meet you. So why don't you get up and come with me? Let's go." He smiles at her and gives her a hand. She takes it without any further thoughts.

DNG

"Okay…what about this! You guys no longer call me Beast Boy…but Beast Man!" Quin says smiling like a fool.

"You are no man." Ember teases him. They call him Beast Boy because he's in love with animals and won't eat any animal or product of an animal. Complete vegan.

"Grr…" He pouts.

"So wheres the new person." Kyle Miller, or Speedy as the gang calls him because of him always three steps in front of the others, yells. Kyle has short red hair and has sun glasses on his face all the time. Just like Zander.

"Hold your horses Kyle." Amanda Reed, or known to the gang as Cheshire for her big smile, scolds him.

Amanda and Kyle really like each other but they never said anything to each other they're to afraid what people would think.

"I wanna see if the Girl is cute jeez!" Kyle glares at her.

Amanda turns her face away from him trying to hide her sad eyes.

"Dumbass." Troy hits Kyle on the back of the head. The girls glare at Kyle trying to kill them with angry eyes.

Someone clears their throat.

They all look at Zander. Then the beautiful Red head next to him.

"This is Skylar James."

**Okay sorry this was late don't be mad D: takes a while to type these things. So review and I take requests! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starfire: Skylar James. **

**Robin: Zander Grey.**

**Beast Boy: Quin Greene.**

**Raven: Ember Rose.**

**Cyborg: Troy Blake.**

**Bumble bee: Blair Moore.**

**Kid flash: Ross Carter.**

**Jinx: Evilyn or Eve Kennedy.**

**Argent: Spencer Hart.**

**Aqua lad: Rafe Andrews.**

**Kitten: Sparkle White. (lol I actually know a girl with that name)**

**Red X: Cole Daniels.**

**Blackfire: Lennox James.**

**Fang: Dean Kale.**

**Speedy: Kyle Miller.**

**Cheshire: Amanda Reed.**

"Bro…" Quin says his jaw dropping to the floor. He wasn't the only one oogleing the red head.

"wow…Grey…" Troy says then shakes out of it. Troy walks up to the red head a goofy smile on his face. "Well hello there lil lady! I'm troy or Cyborg if you prefer. I'm called Cyborg because of my love of cars just so you know. Nice to meet you Miss Skylar James." He sticks out his hand and she shakes it. Troy had on a simple white T-shirt and torn up jeans with white jordans.

"Hiya Skylar!" Blair says walking up to her. "I'm Blair…or Bee because I'm obsessed with yellow and black. It's nice to meet you…Starfire!" She says smiling at the others. Blair smoothed out her long hair and clicked her black high heels together. She was wearing super black skinny jeans and a black and yellow striped belly shirt.

"Uh…what…?" Zander says confused. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and tosses it at Ross.

"Yeah…what?" Skylar looks just as confused. Skylar looks out of the corner of her eye and sees Zander. She makes a mental note that he was pretty buff.

"Well you shine and it made me think of a star…then your hair is red like fire so…Starfire…" Blair smiles proudly.

"I like it…do you all have names like that?" Skylar asks Blair.

"Well…" Blair begins.

"Ross Carter." Ross runs up to introduce himself. "Friends call me Kid flash for being the fast guy on the track team." Ross had on a yellow T-shirt with a giant red lightning bolt on it. He had red skinny jeans on and torn up sneakers.

Skylar laughs. She was really excited now. Not because of being here without her parents knowing but because of the whole place. It was in an old warehouse and had this beautiful handmade chandelier. It had light bulbs of all colors and in the corners of the Roadhouse were fog and light machines. Everything seemed to fit perfectly.

"Quin Greene" Quin put his arm around Skylar's shoulder playfully. "They call me beast man." He says proudly. He had on a black shirt and jeans with a purple vest.

"Actually it's Beast boy." A Goth girl walks up. Skylar loved her purple hair. "I'm Ember Rose, they call me Raven because of my love of poetry." Ember gives her a small smile. Ember wore a dark blue sweater and dark jeans with very stylish black boots.

A girl with Pink hair skips over to Skylar. "Evilyn Kennedy, I prefer Eve though. Friends call me Jinx because of my bad luck and my clumsyness." Eve rolls her eyes as Ross throws his arm around her. Eve had on a black sweater with purple jeans and black knee high boots.

"This is our first date." Ross says kissing Eve's cheek.

"Awh! Cute!" Skylar claps.

A girl with black and red hair walked over to Skylar. Skylar eyed her out fit. A black corset and a red plaid skirt. On her feet was black combat boots. "Spencer Hart at your service. They call me Argent because my skin has a silver tint to it and I take French. Argent means Silver in French. It's very nice to meet you. Rafe! Get over here!" Spencer calls.

A guy with long black hair and brown eyes walks over a little shyly.

"This is my boyfriend Rafe Andrews." Spencer says hugging him for a quick second.

"Hiya" Skylar says smiling a friendly smile.

"Hey so I'm Rafe the gang calls me Aqua lad because I'm captain of the Swim team." He smiles back at Skylar. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and black jeans with black dress shoes.

"Heeellloooo Miss Skylar…you are cute" Kyle says walking up to Skylar with a pretty pissed off Amanda following close behind.

Zander glares at him. If looks could kill Kyle would be bathing in his own blood.

"Uh…Hi and thank you…and you are?" Skylar asks looking at the other red head.

"Well I'm Kyle Miller. Friends call me speedy because I'm…fast. " He winks at her and she rolls her eyes. Amanda smiles at this.

Amanda shakes out her long black hair. She's Asian and super cute. Plus she's very petite.

"I'm Amanda Reed friends call me Cheshire because of my smile. " Amanda smiles. Skylar smiled back.

"I like your outfit." Skylar says. Amanda giggles and extends her shirt. On her shirt is the Alice in wonderland Cheshire cat grinning. She had rip jeans and black flip flops on.

"Oh Zander did you tell her your nick name?" Ross teases.

"No…well…I didn't think that it would come up you know like…well…" he runs his fingers through his spiky hair. He didn't want this girl thinking he was a complete dork.

"Oh! You have one too?" Skylar giggles and looks at him. "That is so cool! My old friends never did anything like that."

"Uh… yeah it's Robin." Zander rubs his neck.

"cute…" she says sticking her tongue at him.

"Really?" Zander brightens up.

"Totally now dance with me." She says pulling him out.

"How about you dance for me." Zander smirks.

"Hmmm well I hear you're a big dancer around here…I wanna see what you got Zander, I mean _Robin,_ Grey." Skylar backs out onto the dance floor her finger motioning forward.

"Baby I'm afraid that if I get going then you won't be able to keep up." Robin swings his arm in front of him in a full circle moving his two feet in a spastic movement.

"What are you Elvis…?" Skylar laughs.

"You know it." He winks at her.

"You wish." She pokes him in the chest. (A/n: I'm a dancer….trust me o.o. well I don't even trust myself soooo…)

Zander grinned and slinked over to the smirking Red head. He grabbed her waist and yanked him towards her.

"Let's see what you got James." Zander spun her out quickly.

"Okay…Dj spin that disk!" Skylar shouted. Zander smirked at how over confident she was.

"Will do red!"

"_Closer…" _a husky voice whispered. Zander waved his hand at her as if pulling her closer. She smiled and stepped closer.

_ "Closer…"_ Zander did it again and Skylar stepped forward slowly feeling the rhythm in the music. This was how dancing was…rhythm. Passion for the music and passion for your partner.

"_Closer…"_ Skylar was about a step away from Zander.

"_Closer…"_ Zander whispered with the music.

_"Turn the lights off in this place" _Skylar took a finger and flicked downward on Zander's chest slyly.

_"And she shines just like a star"_ Zander takes her hands and makes a top of a heart with their hands. Skylar looks right at him not noticing people starting to crowd.

_"And I swear I know her face" _ Zander lets their hands drop and he traces up her face with one finger.

_"I just don't know who you are." _Zander shrugs and slinks back. Not walking but almost skipping back.

_"Turn the music up in here." _Zander pumps his chest to each beat in the music. All this time he's looking at Skylar and none of his friends whispering about his moves.

_"I still hear her loud and clear."_ Skylar gracefully moves across the floor crossing her feet in small steps. Zander raises an eyebrow. He was pretty surprised.

_"Like she's right there in my ear."_ Skylar doesn't dance straight at Zander but right to his side. He stands perfectly still.

"_Telling me that, she wants to own me."_ Skylar leans in and whispers in his ear, "Still think I'm not gonna keep up?" She teases.

"Just getting started." He says smirking but not facing her.

Skylar narrows her eyes and places her finger on his arm and circles him not moving her finger just letting it trail.

"_To control me." _ Skylar sticks her tongue out at him and everyone laughs as she walks away shaking her hips to the beat.  
_"Come closer." _ Zander walks after her.

_"Come Closer." _ Zander hugs her from behind his palms rest on her hips.

_"And I just can't pull myself away. Under her spell I can't break." _ They begin rocking their hips in time with the movement.

_"I just can't stop. I just can't stop. I just can't stop. I just can't stop." _ Zander pulls Skylar tight against him then spins her out.

_"And I just can't bring myself away, but I don't want to escape."_ He pulls her back so she's facing him.

"Doing pretty good I guess." He shrugs.

"Duh." She rolls her eyes annoyed.

_"I just can't stop. I just can't stop. I just can't stop. I just can't stop. I just can't stop." _ Zander grabs her hips and begins rocking in front of her with each beat.

_"I can feel her on my skin." _Zander leans down and brushes his lips against her cheek.

_"I can taste her on my tongue. Shes the sweetest taste of sin." _Skylar pushes his chest and skips back. Zander rushes after her smiling. No girl ever teased him like this when they danced.

_"The more I get the more I want." _Skylar runs her fingers through her hair. She pumps her chest and gives him an alluring look.

_ "She wants to own me." _

_"Come closer." _Zander slinks up to her and does his little Elvis move.

_"She says "come closer" _Skylar grabs Zander's shirt and yanks him to her.

_"And I just can't pull myself away. Under her spell I can't break." _ Zander looks at her then shimmies down to her hips then back up again. She flips her left leg around his right. He grins at her then kisses her cheek again this time closer to her mouth.

"_I just can't stop. I just can't stop. I just can't stop. I just can't stop." _Skylar stood still she knew what game they were playing. She thought that she was in control. She thought wrong.

"Sorry guess I got caught up in the dancing._" _Zander smiles sheepishly.

"no biggie now come dance with me more."

DNG

Everyone watched as the two matched each other. Each shimmy each step was almost perfect.

"Bro…I think we found a new best dancer of the school." Quin says his mouth slightly open.

"I think we found the best dance couple." Troy said. The others nodded in agreement. It's true. Not only did they just meet each other but they were perfectly fine with pushing each other's buttons.

"What about us Troy don't you want to dance…?" Blair asks walking backwards to dance floor her right hand motioning to her boyfriend.

"Hell yeah!" Troy jumps up jogging after her.

Blair brings her hands in front of her and twists her feat bringing her hands above her head she turns and skips up to troy.

The Dj smiles and puts on ponder replay.

Troy shifts his hands left and right and steps closer to Blair making her back up with each step.

"The duggie…really?" she stops dancing and glares at him leaving standing there like a fool. He rolls his eyes and continues to duggie by himself.

"So you really weren't lying when you said you could dance." Zander said walking back to his friends.

"Nope I take my dancing very serious." She grins at him.

"You guys had so much passion out there." Spencer says flipping a piece of red hair over her shoulder.

"Really?" Skylar asks sitting down with a piece of pizza.

"totally. It was intense the way you teased him. Zander isn't use to that he's so full of himself thinking he's the best dancer in the school but you might give him a run for his money.

"That's why I want her as my partner…new partner." Zander says correcting himself.

"You'd replace Barbara?!" The gang screams at him. Barbara?

"It's nothing…I'm going to refill my drink." Zander glares at his friends then gives a small smile at Skylar before leaving.

"Who's Barbara?" Skylar asks as Zander excuses himself to get a refill.

"Well she was Zander's first love. They did everything together and then she changed. Kept secrets and then moved away. She was his best friend and he never really was the same after that. That's the reason he's such a play boy. He doesn't want his heart broken again." Blair explains taking a bite of Troy's pizza.

"So that's why we thought it was a big deal. He really likes you…I think this is great guys!" Eve says hugging Ross.

"Yeah let's hope this ends well." Ember says. Skylar sipped her drink hoping that the Goth ment nothing of that.

**SOOOO lol hey! My birthday is on the 20****th****! I'm excited! So review and if you have any request or tips for the dance scenes let me have them! So again review! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Starfire: Skylar James. **

**Robin: Zander Grey.**

**Beast Boy: Quin Greene.**

**Raven: Ember Rose.**

**Cyborg: Troy Blake.**

**Bumble bee: Blair Moore.**

**Kid flash: Ross Carter.**

**Jinx: Evilyn or Eve Kennedy.**

**Argent: Spencer Hart.**

**Aqua lad: Rafe Andrews.**

**Kitten: Sparkle White. (lol I actually know a girl with that name)**

**Red X: Cole Daniels.**

**Blackfire: Lennox James.**

**Fang: Dean Kale.**

**Speedy: Kyle Miller.**

**Cheshire: Amanda Reed.**

Skylar James sat in her bed room smiling up at the ceiling. She had the best first day. Not only did she have a really cute boy 'choose' her but she got many new friends. And got to dance. Today was one of the best days of her life.

Her new friend Quin showed her some new moves that he used all the time mostly including animal themed but she thought they were fun and unique.

Blair had showed her how to flip sideways without pulling something or hurting your partner.

Troy showed her some better footwork him being on the football team, as she learned later on that night; he has some of the best foot work she had ever seen.

Ember had shown her some acting and the power of facial expressions. It was pretty cool to learn new things about dancing and techniques.

Zander taught her to connect with her partner. Speaking of partners everyone had a partner. Blair with Troy. Ember with Quin, which was kinda shocking. Ross and Eve. Spencer and Rafe. Then Kyle and Amanda.

According to Spencer Zander had been out of a partner for Four years. Weird that he waited that long.

So now even Zander had a partner.

"Um…yeah little sis…?" Lennox James barged in with a cold hard glare.

"Yeah Lennox?" Skylar sits up removing her smile. Lennox and she had never gotten along. They always had this sister rivalry thing going on.

"Where the fuck were you? You were suppose to come home and help me with unpacking the kitchen." Lennox flopped on Skylar's purple computer chair.

"I asked mom and dad if I could stay at the library and study with my new friends." Skylar smiled at her sister. This was something her sister would believe because to her family Skylar was a goodie goodie two shoes. Especially to Lennox.

"Figures you ditch work so you don't have to bruise your perfect record. God your room is so nauseatingly purple." Lennox rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well yours is so black I fear I'll get lost in it at night. Not that I would even want to go into that demented place you call a room." Skylar sneers.

"Shut up bitch…I can't believe you made friends. I bet their all dorks. You should invite them all over for a party and let me meet these 'friends'." Lennox smirked.

"Alright…maybe this weekend I can get them to come over and stuff…" she said hoping her sister would get the hint and get the hell out of her room.

"Why not tomorrow?" Lennox sighed.

"Because we're studying tomorrow." Skylar said shortly. She wasn't bound to tell her what she was really doing tomorrow after school. No doubt she'd be proud but she wanted this to be her thing not something Lennox could barge into.

"Fine whatever." Lennox got up and slammed Skylar's door behind her.

DNG

The next day at school Skylar wore a pink tank with a white Shaw over it and dark wash jeans. She had on her brown cowboy boots and cowboy hat. She felt very stylish and ready for her second day.

"Are you seriously going to school like that?" Her father grumbled.

"Yeah what would you prefer I wear?" Sky asked pausing to look at her dad.

"A turtle neck sweater, long jeans, sneakers, and a jacket over that." Her dad answered stubbornly.

"Should I wear a scarf on my head as well?" Sky asked feeling slightly annoyed. Her wardrobe wasn't that bad. She didn't show much and It wasn't her fault it was hot down in Tennessee.

"And around your neck…" he dad said picking up his coffee cup.

"Oh hush now you'll make her late if you must fuss over Lennox she didn't seem to cover much of anything with that outfit she had on." Her mother said walking in scolding her husband. He turned red and said goodbye to his youngest daughter.

DNG

Sky got to school and wandered to the trophy case in the middle of the school.

_Zander Grey leads us to victory 2011. Zander Grey leads us to victory 2010. Zander Grey leads us to victory 2012._

"So…he must be some hot shot…" Sky says rubbing her chin.

"Yeah…I kinda am." Zander says leaning on the stair railing.

"Ah…full of yourself to." She says only half joking. He was full of himself but she really liked his confidence. Something about him drew her even if he was still such a big mystery and she just met him yesterday. They had 'chemistry' all her new girl friends said. She felt it to not that she wanted to admit it. Being new here she wanted to see how things were before she thought of any boys. Bad enough she already been to this secret against the rules dance club, she didn't need any drama caused by a play boy hot shot who was kinda cute, sweet, and totally cool. Eh snap out of it Skylar.

"Yeah…you can say that." He smiled at her then pointing back to the trophy case.

"We haven't even finished the 2012 season and they already expect me to lead them to victory." He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "It gets hard after a while. Sure I love football I love being on that team…I love being king of the school…but you know sometimes that isn't the best thing. It seems stupid I guess." He shrugs.

"It's not stupid." Skylar says. She thought it was amazing he told her that. He already trusted her and had opened himself up when normally people are heavily guarded. She liked that there was a deeper side to him. "I find it quite refreshing. People are so guarded and it's nice to know that you trust me." She blushes and faces the trophy case.

Zander sees her blush and smiles. He felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He did trust this girl which is stupid but could you blame him he wanted someone to be able to talk to no he needed someone to talk to.

His friends were nice. He loved them they were his family but he could never tell them what he was going through well besides Ross. That was his best friend. Ross knew his history he knew why Zander was the way he is. Not because he's a total asshole but because he had two very important people taken away from him.

"Thanks Sky…sometimes people don't realize that you're hurting inside. No matter how happy you make yourself appear to be there will always be that throbbing pain reminding you that that happened…" he sighed and turned to her. "We should go to class."

Skylar felt like her heart was cracking she wanted to know what broke him that bad and she was going to find out.

DNG

"Ross… all I'm saying is that we had a good date no one said we had to keep going out if you don't want to." Eve says picking up a green looking thing and placing it on her lunch tray. She wanted to go out with him and have fun like they did last night but sometimes you don't get what you want.

"Eve I want to go out with you. Why do you think I'm trying to pull a fast one on you? I'm not. I really want to go out with you." Ross grabs a juice box.

"Prove it? She glares up at him but her face softens when she sees his face. His long wavy hair lay in his baby blue eyes. His freckles made him look years younger. She loved the innocence he had.

"Fine. I will." He glares back. Ross runs out of the lunch line and jumps up on the nearest table knocking over some person's tray.

"Hey dickhead!" the person screams.

"I'll pay for that…okay Eve you told me to prove it to you so…EVILYN KENNEDY WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Ross shouted across the cafeteria.

Eve stood there shocked that he did that, though it is Ross Carter the most outgoing person in the school.

Ross stood there his heart pumping with more adrenaline then in a big race. The look on her face was priceless.

"Well you told me to prove it…so does that prove it or should I yell it again?" Ross jumps off the table and strides over to her.

"Ross…yes you proved it I guess…so yeah…I'll go out with you." Eve let's a small smile play on her lips.

"YES! SHE SAID YES!" Ross grabs Eve's face and kissed both her cheeks.

"Omigawd you dumbass sit down and shut up." Eve says freaking out and blushing majorly.

"Alright ma lady! To the table!" Ross grabs Eve's hand and leads her to their regular lunch table.

"Hey Skylar…are you guys gonna be at the roadhouse tonight?" Ross asks sitting down with a still very red Eve.

"Totally I just hope Zander can make it." Skylar grins. She wanted to dance with him again.

"Yeah he probably wont…he always works with Bruce his uh…some what Father. Adoptive father…" Troy says shrugging.

"He's adopted?" Skylar looks at her new friends in shock. Was that what Zander meant? She wondered.

"Yeah his parents died when he was little." Ember said poking her pasta.

"Really what happened?" Skylar leaned forward, curious.

"That's for him to tell you sorry babe." Blair says poking her potato looking down. They all suddenly became interested with their food.

"Oh…" Skylar said. She sipped her Coke.

"Hey guys!" Zander says sliding in between Kyle and Skylar. Kyle glared at the ebony boy in the leather jacket.

"Hey Zander!" Eve says rolling her eyes as Ross starts playing with his food.

"Hey _Robin._" Quin says jumping up and bro fisting him. The others murmur hi's and they go back to being awkward and invading their food's personal space.

"You know I can't come to the Roadhouse but I'll see you after that right we can go get pizza or something…?" Zander picks a French fry off of Skylar's plate.

"Sure totally help yourself to my plate not like we didn't just meet yesterday." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Sure bro we can get veggie pizza!" Quin shouts excitedly causing the next few tables to look over.

"Aint no body want any of that veggie crap…" Troy rolls his eyes and Quin pouts.

"Um…I'll eat it with you…my sister is a vegetarian so I learn to eat veggie everything." Skylar says shrugging. She wanted to make Quin happy. She figured no one ate that pizza with him she felt bad.

"Seriously? I mean you're not yanking my chain? You'll seriously eat it with me?!" Quin's green eyes glimmer in excitement.

"Sure. It actually tastes pretty good." Skylar says smacking Zander's hand away as he reaches for his fourth fry.

"Hey!" Zander protests.

Sky rolls her eyes at him. And looks back at her friends.

"So if you don't go to the Roadhouse where are you going?" Skylar asked Zander.

"I work for my uh…father…at Wayne enterprise. I work their every Friday." Zander plucks another fry off Skylar's plate.

"Wayne enterprise?! Seriously?!" Sky looks at him with curiosity. "Will you show me around sometime. Sorry my dad is a huge business man as well as my dad it kinda runs in the family except my sister hates this whole family business thing…sorry." Sky grins she was proud of the whole business thing.

"Heh…I guess a tour wouldn't hurt." Zander shrugged. He felt strange about someone asking to have a tour of the office. It is just a building after all.

"Hey guys I wanted to know if you guys would come to this party I'm throwing this weekend…well tomorrow…" Skylar says fiddling with her fingers.

"Sure we need to all hang out and just get to know each other…" Spencer says smiling and leaning on Rafe.

"Totally I can get drinks." Ross volunteers.

"and I'm trying to convince my parents to let me use the barn in our back yard for my new room maybe I can throw it in there. It's kinda like a little private den." Skylar smiles at her friends.

"private? Did you say private?" Zander gets a devious gleam in his eyes.

"Uh…Zander save the romancing for when it's just you know two people." Ember says her eyes narrowing.

"Jeez! Damn you guys don't give me any credit I was talking about…music." He lowered his voice at the last word.

"Oh!" the whole table goes.

"Bastards." Zander mumbles crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can bring chips and dip." Rafe says grinning.

"Yeah and I can bring a veggie platter." Quin says smiling at Skylar.

"Thanks guys… this is going to be so fun! And you helping out makes this easier." Skylar takes out a sheet of paper and writes down their names.

"Okay Zander is getting the you know what. Ross has drinks. Quin has the veggie platter. Rafe has the chips and dip….what else?"

"I can cook stakes." Troy says proudly. "Or ribs…good stuff man."

"Girl I'm bringing my speakers I got in new York." Blair says snapping a little. The whole table laughs at her.

"I can get decorations you know fog streamers stuff like that." Spencer says.

"I can get a fruit tray." Amanda offers.

"Oh I can get a piñata!" Kyle smiles.

" I got the finger foods." Eve says.

"Um…what do we need?" Ember asks feeling out of place

"Board games!" Skylar says randomly.

"Okay…I can get those." Ember says a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Then it's settled. Everyone has a thing to get. Oh this is going to be awesome! I can't wait till tomorrow. You guys can help set up."

"Yeah!" came from the group. Skylar looked around and a certain boy caught her eye.

"Yay…oh hey look its Cole. Cole!" Skylar jumped up and ran after the strange eyed boy.

"Yeah…good luck Zander… seems like she totally digs Cole Daniels." Ross says watching the spot Skylar disappeared from.

"Damnit. I know I just met her but I feel like for some reason…eh stop listening to me now…" Zander says eating Sky's food.

"Well you're comfortable around her enough to eat her food…" Quin offers.

"And she didn't get mad." Kyle says.

"So I think she likes you." Troy smiles.

"Don't give him any ideas…" Blair glares at her boyfriend.

"Too late." Ross pounds his fist with Troy.

DNG

"Cole!" Skylar skipped a little as she ran.

"Oh hey cutie." Cole says turning around to look at her.

"Hey! I didn't see you at the Roadhouse." Skylar said walking beside him.

"I'm good at not being seen…but I saw you. Very nice by the way. You made Grey look like an amateur." Cole says with pride laced in his voice. He was glad that there was someone who could out dance the 'king' without even trying.

"Ah see didn't I tell you I'm good." She smiled cockily at him. She knew she was good at dancing there was no way to be modest about that. She had been dancing ever since she was a young girl.

"Modest…I like that. So are you going back tonight? The Roadhouse I mean." Cole lifted an eyebrow. He wanted to dance with her last night but Grey had been hogging her. He wasn't about to get into it with him.

"Well that's good." She smiled at the dark haired boy. She thought he was mysteriously different, not to mention hot. He had this dangerous way about him, she liked that.

"So if you are gonna be there will you be dancing with Grey…? Or will I stand a chance today?" he gives her a small smile so she knows that he's kinda joking but not by much.

"No apparently I'm out of a partner for Fridays." She says pouting just a little bit.

"Ah well I'd like to fill that spot. I'm in need of a new partner. Wait you said that Grey is your partner?" Cole looked at her through the hair that swept in his face.

"Yeah…? Is that a bad thing?"

"Well it's just a little fast…I saw the two kisses you know. I thought that that was really fast moving. You just got here yesterday." Cole shrugs. "Although it's none of my business what goes on with you and Grey." He says kinda shortly.

"There's nothing going on between me and Zander… he's nice but I'm looking for more than a play boy. I don't want someone who will take advantage. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go get pizza with me some time next week and we can…get to know each other. But I can understand if you-"

"I'll go with you. You know so we can…get to know each other…well you should probably get back to your lunch." Cole says smiling at her.

"Oh yeah…! You're right!" Skylar waves then turns around and runs back to the lunch room.

DNG

"She's been gone for a long time…" Zander says closing his eyes tightly and rubbing his temples.

"Chill man. She just went to talk. Nothing serious." Quin says. Sometimes Zander over reacted, majorly.

"What if I don't feel like it." Zander snaps.

"Zander it's a free country do what you feel like doing but remember people will stop hanging with you if you act like you don't have any common sense." Ember says glaring at him.

"Fine fine have it your way _Raven._" Zander just rolled his eyes and went back to glaring at the wall.

"Hey guys!" Skylar says plopping back in her seat next to Zander.

"What I miss?" she asks looking at her new friends.

"Oh nothing." Zander says irritated.

"chill…" Troy warns. He could be such a drama king sometimes.

"Whatever." Zander says crossing his arms. "I should get going Bruce needs me." He picks up his notebook and walks out without looking back.

"His problem?" Skylar asks looking at her empty tray.

"Your tray ran out of French fries." Rafe says laughing. Everyone joined in. sometimes making fun of Zander was to funny.

DNG

"So girl…what happened between you and Cole…?" Blair asked. They were all curious they just didn't want to say anything in front of the boy blunder. Another little nick name for Zander when he's being a Dick or he screws up.

"Well I asked him if he wanted to go out for pizza next week." Skylar told the group as they climbed the steps to the Roadhouse.

"Seriously? And what did he say?" Amanda asks her arm linked with Sky's.

"He said yes. I'm pretty excited. He's pretty cute." Skylar giggled as her new girl friends agreed. Each one of them except Ember.

"He's a bad boy. Not really the best to date let alone hang with." She scowled at the ground.

"He's not that bad. I think he's nice." Eve says thinking about it. "And hot…well not as hot as Ross but you get the point." She smiled.

"So…he said something about this Sparkle White…? Who is she?" Skylar asks entering the club.

"Turn around skank…you'll meet me." A nasally voice comes from behind the group.

"Eh…the only skank is you Sparkle." Blair says and scrunches her nose as if she smelt something bad.

"Ew what is that smell…? L'odeur de mouffette?" Spencer gags.

"What does that even mean?! God you're in America speak eng-leish" Sparkle groans as if they were the ones that didn't know how to pronounce the word English.

"that means the smell of skunk. And its pronounced English. Say it with me, English. Eng-lish. Eng-lish. Make since?" Spencer giggles as her friends laugh and snicker behind her.

"Ugh I don't have time for this all I have to say is stay away from Cole. This is your only warning." She says trying to intimidate Skylar who stood several inches over her.

"Okay blondie come back when you can count to six." Eve says rolling her eyes. "Come on Sky let's go find Cole." Eve says loudly.

The girls wonder around until Skylar spots him in the corner.

"You're right you know…very good at hiding." Sky says as she walks up to him.

"Well hello cutie…saw you had a run in with Queen bitch over there." He says nodding to the still fuming Sparkle.

"Oh well she may be Queen Bitch but I'm the Queen of dance." Sky said shrugging and smiling at the mysterious boy.

"Ah…then dance with me your highness." Cole grabs her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

_"Let's go! Make no excuses now. I'm talking here and now. I'm talking here and now. Let's go!"_ the music starts pumping and people rush out to the dance floor eager to get dancing. After a long day they wanted to cut loose.

Skylar didn't really do much. Dancing with Cole was fun but it wasn't like teasing Zander…nothing like that…she didn't get a thrill when dancing with Cole. Which was kinda sad since he was her Friday night partner.

The song ended and some slow song came on.

Some one cleared their throat behind the confused couple.

"Hey Sky guess who got off early!" Zander said as she turned around.

"You since you're standing here." She says grinning at him.

"So uh can I have this dance or are you busy dancing with Daniels. I mean I am your dancing partner…" Zander says glaring at Cole behind her.

"One song couldn't hurt. I'll dance with you the next song okay Cole?" Skylar smiled at him he gave her a smile back but it was forced.

Zander grabs Sky and puts his arms around her waist. she lays her head on his shoulder.

_"__I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo. And the hearts all over the world tonight. Said the hearts all over the world tonight."___

"you know I think that with you being at this school things are gonna change." Zander says as the song plays.

"What do you mean?" Sky asks letting her eyes get heavy.

"Well you're already my best friend…"

**Hellooooo! I know some might think the robstar thing is going fast but don't worry :D I know what I'm doing! Review and I might start the sequel to with time theres change! So tell me how you like this story and what you want to see in here! Including songs and dance moves! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Starfire: Skylar James. **

**Robin: Zander Grey.**

**Beast Boy: Quin Greene.**

**Raven: Ember Rose.**

**Cyborg: Troy Blake.**

**Bumble bee: Blair Moore.**

**Kid flash: Ross Carter.**

**Jinx: Evilyn or Eve Kennedy.**

**Argent: Spencer Hart.**

**Aqua lad: Rafe Andrews.**

**Kitten: Sparkle White. (lol I actually know a girl with that name)**

**Red X: Cole Daniels.**

**Blackfire: Lennox James.**

**Fang: Dean Kale.**

**Speedy: Kyle Miller.**

**Cheshire: Amanda Reed.**

"Bro do we seriously need to argue over whose pizza is better because we know it's mine!" Quin says eating a veggie pizza that Skylar treated him to. She ate it with him and even offered to take him out for soy ice cream.

"um… it has no meat which means your argument is invalid…" Troy says slapping Quin's head.

"Dude!" Quin shouts grabbing a slice of Troy's pizza and throws it at him.

"Grass stain you're gonna get it." Troy says grabbing a pitcher of soda and pours it in Quin's head.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT." Quin screams. His bright green hair turns dark forest green when wet, it wasn't very flattering. That was the only thing he hated about his green hair.

"Yeah I did…" Troy grins clearly proud of himself.

"Troy Victor Blake. That is your best friend! You don't treat your best friend like that!" Blair glares at him. Her boy friend could be so childish sometimes. She loved him anyways but sometimes she hated being seen with him.

"Sorry Blair…I love you…" He smiles at her hoping she would just forget about the whole thing. Yeah he wasn't a very lucky person.

"Eh piss off…" she grumbles and dabs at Quin's shirt with a napkin. The other girls follow her and start cleaning him up.

"Bro that was funny as shit!" Zander says trying to hide his smile but fails when Troy starts laughing all over again.

"Um that was funny?" Skylar asked glaring across the table at him. She thought what Troy did was mean. Though she thought Quin shouldn't have thrown the pizza slice and Troy shouldn't have slapped Quin.

"Yeah. It was hilarious…why aren't you laughing…? Why do you look mad? Why do you have a fork in your hand…? Why are you looking at me like that?! Skylar put the fork down! Now!" Zander held up his hands in surrender. The girls looked at the fork in the red head's hand and back to the red head.

All at once the girls started laughing hysterically. They kept pointing to Zander although not one of them could understand what they were saying.

"That wasn't funny!" Zander says gripping his hair.

"Really? It was hilarious…Why aren't you laughing?" Skylar sticks her tongue out at him and it turns into a lopsided grin.

"You know…that's a good look for you…" Zander says smirking back at her.

"Cole seems to think so too!" Ross says then bites his tongue. "Shit…I'm a dumbass…" Ross hits himself in the face.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Ember says a small almost smile appears on her face. She quickly let her face slide back to a normal state as it always is.

"What do you mean Cole thinks so too?" Zander asks confused but he felt a small amount of rage in there as well.

"Well Skylar and Cole have a date next week." Blair says clearly proud of Skylar but a little hesitant with her choice of boys.

Cole isn't a bad guy… it's just that he has or rather had a bad reputation. He missed sophomore year for unknown reasons…not that Skylar would know that and no one was in the mood to crush her excitement about this boy even if it was probably for the best.

"Wow…isn't that a little fast…? I mean not that I care right best friend?" Zander picks up a piece of pizza and stuffs his face. He mumbles under his breath about how Cole is a dead bastard and stuff…

"Uh totally I mean why should you care…? Other than looking out for me like a best friend does or that's what I hear they do. So yeah Cole is taking me out for pizza and I think we might do something after that…are you guys doing anything next week?" Skylar asks the table in hope that the attention is taken off of her.

"Well the Roadhouse of course!" Amanda says eating a big bite of her salad. She was on a diet she thought it would make her faster and healthier during cheer practice. Amanda, Blair, and Eve did cheerleading. Blair was head captain, Amanda second in command.

"Well I gotta work for Bruce on Monday…wanna come Skylar? I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't mind. He's pretty distant so he won't be hovering and asking you your whole back ground check." Zander says sipping his coke.

"Really?! On Monday? My parents probably wouldn't even care if business is involved." Skylar flashed a big smile and her friends looked at her as if her eyes were glowing green.

"So you really like business…?" Rafe asks as he slurps his loose cheese off of his pizza making gross noises as he eats.

"Rafe!" Spencer slaps him upside the head. "Manners." She rolls her eyes and goes back to eating her pizza.

"Well not everyone had sterling silver to eat off of do they now?" Rafe asks annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up Rafe…" She lowered her head a blush filling her cheeks. She was ashamed he even brought that up. Spencer was rich but she hated telling people that she was afraid they'd just be her friend because of the money but she knew her friends even Skylar didn't care about her money.

"Yeah I totally love business." Skylar says taking the attention away from a very grateful Spencer.

"That's cool." Rafe says smiling at her.

"I think you need to apologize to Spencer, Rafe." Skylar says fiddling with her straw.

"Eh…I think you're right…look Spence I didn't mean to be a complete ass to you and to make it up to you…I'll…I'll…" Rafe tried to force it out.

"Bro…don't do it!" Troy screams.

"No Rafe! Don't you value your life?!" Zander grabs Rafe by the shoulders and shakes him hard.

"Grrr! Guys knock it off!" Rafe shouts.

"what were you gonna say Rafe?" Spencer asked trying to remind him that he needed to make this whole thing up to her.

"Oh yeah…I'll go to the mall with you…and help carry your bags." Rafe mutters.

"Awh fuck man! You screwed yourself over." Quin says.

"Eh piss off… I'm trying to make my girlfriend happy." Rafe scowled. The things he would do for Spencer.

DNG

The next day around ten in the morning Skylar got up and snuck out the back door of her house to the barn. Her parents weren't there but Lennox was. She didn't want Lennox to know about her having this party even though Lennox was the one who gave her the idea. She wanted her friends all to herself and she didn't want her bitchy older sister to steal yet another set of friends.

Skylar eased the back door shut slowly so it wouldn't make any noise then she ran across the back yard hoping her sister wouldn't follow her.

She didn't want Lennox to ruin this for her it's hard enough to throw a party in one day she didn't want her sister to barge in and try and take over everything like she always does. Today was all about Skylar and her new friends not some sister who was bound and determined to make Skylar's life a living hell.

Skylar liked how in the morning everything just seemed more peaceful. She wore sweats with a baggy one shoulder white shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she didn't have her makeup on she felt light and like herself for once and not someone she wanted to be. She liked herself.

Skylar reached the barn and slid open the door trying to avoid making any noise.

The door began to squeak but by then she could squeeze in there with no problem. The barn was pretty huge. There was the main room a small bed room type room and a bathroom. Skylar wanted this barn. She already knew what she was going to do with it.

She was gonna use the money she got working back in Gotham to paint the walls purple and get fuzzy walls. She was going to get purple and white black chairs. Her bed was going to be purple and circular. Her bathroom was going to have white, black, and purple sea glass with white tile and white walls. She knew exactly what she wanted in this barn. She was going to treat this like her own house. The barn even had a small little kitchen with a fridge, stove, counter space, and dish washer. It kinda was like a small house.

Skylar opened up the small cleaning closet and pulled out a broom, mop, and rags. She got to work and switched on her iPod so she could clean without feeling bored.

_ "Two Step, Two Step, Two Step. Two Step, Two Step, Two Step." _ Skylar whispered and began sweeping along to the music. She begins side stepping bring the broom with her not even realizing the she was dancing she does a complete spin then starts to shimmy her shoulders.

Skylar tossed around the broom in her hands moving to the beat.

_"Bright lights, TV screen, feels like looking at a magazine. You, her, on the floor, Feels like dancing is the way to go." _Skylar moon walked with the broom flowing after her. She dropped the broom then kick stands it.

_"But if you let her see that Fancy Footwork, show her that you're not that shy. Let her see that Fancy Footwork. Show her you're that type of guy." _Skylar threw the broom on the couch and began skipping forward. She brought her right foot forward first then her left skipping somewhat bow legged.

She brought her arms down to her side with each skip. She brought her hands down to her chest and did chest compressions bouncing to the music.

_"Two Step, Two Step, Two Step. Two Step, Two Step, Two Step." _Skylar put her hands on her hips and stepped left and right.

_"Young boy don't be late. This girl ain't really got time to wait. You think it's all for show but this is just the only way I know." _ Skylar put her arms out in front of her and duggied. She got down low and leaned and brushed over and over again.

_"But if you let her see that Fancy Footwork, show her that you're not that shy. Let her see that Fancy Footwork. Show her you're that type of guy." _Sky did multiply body rolls. Each roll getting even bigger than the last.

_"Two Step, Two Step, Two Step. Two Step, Two Step, Two Step."_ Skylar put one hand on her hip and the other in the air like she's holding a lasso. She began shifting her feet left to right while moving in a circle.

_"If you ever need a guy, a partner for a week, you point in my direction and just come and follow me. We'll meet up on the floor, and maybe do The Twerk. So show me what you got In terms of Fancy Footwork." _ Skylar ran and slid on her knees across the floor. She laughed and got back up and went back to duggieing.

_"Two Step, _Two_ Step, Two Step. Two Step, Two Step, Two Step." _Skylar kept side stepping even after the song ended.

Someone cleared their throat.

Skylar turned around to find all of her friends.

"Uh... how much did you guys see?" She asked rubbing her neck and turning as red as her hair.

"All of it." Eve says laughing. She wasn't bad…she was really good. Very good even.

"And damn girl." Troy added. Her friends just laughed and headed in to help her clean.

DNG

Skylar pulled out a can of silly string from her back pocket , Quin was so nice to pick some up after a quick text, and shook it hard. Zander had his back to the devious red head and couldn't see any of this happening.

Skylar took off the lid and aimed. And shot.

"What the fuck…?!" Zander turned around and looked at Skylar with an unreadable on.

"Uh oh…" Quin says.

"now you're gonna get it." Zander says smiling. He snatches the can out of her hand and sprays her with it intensely. Skylar squealed and ran behind the kitchen counter.

"Have mercy!" She giggled.

"I don't do mercy unless…well…" He smiles deviously.

"Zander! Gross!" Skylar yells.

"DAMN! You guys have no faith in me! Damn guys. I was saying like maybe you'd go on a date with me. Jeez…" Zander rolls his eyes.

"Well maybe." Skylar says snatching the can from him. "Dick" she calls over her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah you know you want it." Zander says. His immature friends starts giggling.

"Yeah bro you can't say that that one wasn't dirty." Ross says laughing his ass off.

"Oh I know and I take full credit." Zander says bowing for his friends.

"TWISTER!" Blair shouts.

"Fuck my life…." Ember says. She was not in the mood.

**Well hello there. Look at the review button then at your mouse. Look at the review button and at your mouse. Look at the review button and at your mouse. You know you wanna click that button! So yeah…lol review! I will be starting the sequel to with time theres change so if you haven't read that story read it! I love you all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Starfire: Skylar James. **

**Robin: Zander Grey.**

**Beast Boy: Quin Greene.**

**Raven: Ember Rose.**

**Cyborg: Troy Blake.**

**Bumble bee: Blair Moore.**

**Kid flash: Ross Carter.**

**Jinx: Evilyn or Eve Kennedy.**

**Argent: Spencer Hart.**

**Aqua lad: Rafe Andrews.**

**Kitten: Sparkle White. (lol I actually know a girl with that name)**

**Red X: Cole Daniels.**

**Blackfire: Lennox James.**

**Fang: Dean Kale.**

**Speedy: Kyle Miller.**

**Cheshire: Amanda Reed.**

"Okay I guess I'll spin the spinner thingie." Amanda says. She spins it and groans. "Right foot yellow."

Skylar moves her foot to the nearest yellow circle. "This is harder than it looks." She says out loud to her friends.

Zander bends over to look at her. "You got that right but you look pretty good doing it. If I do say so myself." He winks at her.

Her friends groan. "Seriously do you have to flirt with every girl?" Ember rolls her eyes.

"Well I didn't flirt with you." Zander pointed out.

"Ding ding ding! Give the boy a prize." Ember says rolling her eyes. She spins the spinner for the group playing, she refused to play this game and with them her guy friends were super pervy, and it lands on left foot green.

"Left foot Green." She says with fake enthusiasm. She was the driest of the group. She didn't like parties or dancing all that much. Well actually she loved dancing, not that she'd ever tell her friends that, but she really did love dancing. Besides reading that is her hobby.

Ember was more of an artsy person. She did acting and wrote poetry, she even paints and drawls. She's the most artistic of all her friends, she didn't know if Skylar did anything besides dancing.

Eve tried to place her left foot on the nearest green circle she felt herself begin to wobble…

"Shit.." She fell bringing everyone down with her.

Skylar flopped down on Zander hard.

"Damn Eve." Ross said sitting up. He smiled as she blushed. He though she looked cute that way with her cheeks all red.

"Shut up I slipped." She glares at him not liking how he pointed out her flaws.

"and I fell…for you." Ross grinned like a dumbass.

"Awh!" Skylar says clapping her hands excitedly. She always wanted some guy to say cute stuff like that to her.

Zander gagged as Ross gave Eve a kiss. He was glad that they finally went out but…he hated lovey dovey stuff. Although he's pretty sure he'd do that with his girl to when he found the right one for him.

Zander looked over at Skylar who was clapping and smiling like it was her that it was intended for. He smiled because he knew girls lived for that stuff. He knew that when he was in a relationship the girl wanted him to say something sweet and heart melting. But he wasn't like that. He didn't like saying things he didn't mean. He didn't like having to tell someone what they wanted to hear and he didn't like when girls were desperate to hear that stuff. He did not like mushy, clingy, or super serious. He wanted his girl to be funny, sweet, smart, athletic, and very cute, and let's not forget free spirited.

Skylar snuck a look at Zander. The thought he was mysterious. He always had his sun glasses on and he was defiantly not a sharer. She could tell that something happened to him when he was little that scared him. Not that he'd admit it but she knew that he was afraid of something. She also knew by dealing with guys like him from before that he is afraid of commitment.

Skylar felt that Zander wanted people to think he is a dick. She wondered why he would push people away. Even when he was with his friends she noticed he was distant, like now. Something about him weather it was her lack of knowing about him or him in general, Skylar felt drawn to him. They had major chemistry on the dance floor. Not that that really mattered. She barley knows anything about him.

Quin looked at the Goth girl and sighed. He wondered if Ember and him would ever get to go out on a date. He mentally slapped himself. She'd never go for you. He told himself. Boy how wrong Quin was. If only he knew the truth.

Ember snuck a peek at the green haired boy. She thought he was really cute especially when he was lost in thought like he is right now. She hated how Troy picked on him regardless if they were best friends or not, she hated when he picked on him! Only she could do that! She only took it so far though. She didn't try to win or anything just making Quin blush was a win for her.

Blair giggled at Ross. He was a complete sweetheart and she was glad Eve got a hold of him. She was going to play match maker with those two but now she didn't have to, she could set her sights on two new people she thought should be a couple. Zander and Skylar. They were perfect together. The way they move on the dance floor is like they've been dancing with each other for years and not just three days. Skylar was a complete babe, she's sweet, fun, funny, smart, a very good dancer, and super cute. Zander is mysterious, has a hard outside shell but totally sweet on the inside. He's loyal, a good dancer, and very hot. They'd be perfect together.

Troy pushed Quin off of him, who had fallen on him when they all collapsed, and let out a loud laugh. Ross was such a sap, and he was whipped and it's only been one day. Poor boy. Though don't get him wrong he knew he's whipped too. He's wrapped around Blair's little finger. She was his princess. He liked to think of himself as a king but in her words he is her knight in shining armor.

Ross blushed as Eve laid a kiss on his lips. He was always so cool and collected thanks to Zander but when it came to Eve or showing public displays of affection he got super embarrassed. Not that he should be complaining he could be like Quin and not be getting anything except an ice cold shoulder from the girl he really liked. Yeah he'd rather have spontaneous kisses.

Ember sighed. She wanted to be like that with Quin but he was…is so immature that he doesn't even know what the word sweet means and couldn't even do something sweet to save his life. He's always wanting to have fun, don't get her wrong she loves that about him that he always stays positive and tries to make people feel better but she doesn't want a clown, he's always trying to get her to loosen up but that's not really her she doesn't do loosening up, too much work. Quin doesn't understand why she hates showing emotion. She learned that if you show emotion, you end up caring, and if you end up caring you end up getting hurt. She didn't want to get hurt any more than she already is.

Amanda looked and Kyle nervously. He was looking straight at her. She quickly blushed and looked away, he did the same. Those two are so clueless. They like each other but have to be so stubborn all the time. Amanda has had a crush on Kyle since middle school. She liked his cockiness and confidence. She just loved being with him. She wanted him to ask her out and actually mean it.

Kyle loved everything about Amanda. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, and her personality. Defiantly her personality. She's the greatest. He wanted to ask her out but he couldn't find his regular confidence to even talk to her anymore without fucking up. He's head over heels for this girl and he wished he could just tell her and not have to act like he finds every girl hot just to piss her off and see if she gets jealous. She doesn't, ever. He couldn't decide if she was doing that for his benefit because she's a good friend or if she just didn't care. He hoped it wasn't the later.

DNG

Lennox laughed to herself.

"Guess my little sister doesn't have friends after all. See I knew it." Lennox said to herself as she looked at her mirror. She did her makeup. She decided to go down to the barn and watch TV alone. She hated when Skylar thought it was okay to sit down while she was watching something. Skylar was fun to hang out with when they were little but now she's just her little sister nothing else. Her stupid little sister at that. But she did give her sister credit she knew that Skylar never told her parents when she snuck out with her friends.

Lennox grabbed her sweater and headed down stairs. There was a time when Lennox was just like Skylar. Sweet, happy, innocent, and good…that all changed. Lennox found boys, Skylar found books. Lennox found cigarettes, Skylar found these Japanese cookies called pocky. Lennox found alcohol, Skylar found soda.

Things changed between the sisters and they grew apart. There was a time when Lennox and Skylar were best friends. They played and did everything together. The two were inspirable. But there will always be a time when you drift away from your friends. As people say you can out grow friends.

Skylar and Lennox even had a secret language they spoke with each other. Tamaranise. They pretended they were warrior princesses and whenever their mom and dad fought the pretended the kingdom was under attack and it was up to them to save the king and queen. Skylar's princess name was Koriand'r. It meant Starfire in their made up language. Lennox's princess name was Komande'r. it meant Blackfire in their language. They even had names for their parents. Myand'r was their father and Luarnd'r for their mother. They loved having their own fantasy world. They even had a palace drawn up, they had a whole planet. The planet Tamaran was their escape when things got bad and their family was being threatened. Being little girls they didn't want to know that their once perfect world was crashing down on them.

Then tragedy struck 'Tamaran'. Lennox was growing up and she soon began to dislike her little sister. Lennox got invited to parties and she made it very clear that she didn't want her dorky little sister attending these parties with her. Skylar was very hurt. She tried everything she tried using their secret language, pleading, begging. None of it worked. But then Lennox's new friends thought of a brilliant plan.

They told Lennox to bring Skylar to the next party they had. Lennox did as they asked not sure what they were planning. Skylar was more than happy to go because she felt that her sister was finally coming around. Boy was she wrong. Not that Lennox planned for anything bad to happen. She did love her sister and wanted to be around her but she thought her friends thought Skylar was uncool so she avoided her to save her reputation.

When the sisters got there they were chatting like old times. After an hour Lennox left to get a drink. Skylar stood alone in the living room when five guys walked up to her. Without warning they grabbed her and dragged her to a closet kicking and screaming. She was scared and tried calling for Lennox but she didn't hear and she didn't know.

The five guys threw her in a dark small closet and held it shut as she kicked and screamed. She then grew tired after five minutes and her throat got sore. She stopped pounding and sat in the back of the closet behind the coats and rocked herself asleep. She wasn't afraid of closets she just felt trapped and cornered at that very moment.

She dreamt she was back at Tamaran. An enemy threatened to invade and they wanted only one think. Koriand'r. They thought she was the perfect specimen for a slave and war slave. Komand'r was hesitant. She wanted the riches and resources they provided her for her dear little sister. She wanted the status, the power it gave her more than anything. She agreed. She told her little sister they were going out for a walk just the two of them so they could catch up and see how each other was doing since all the attacks from the outsiders. When they were far away from the palace Komand'r turned on Koriand'r and pushed her down to the ground with a powerful punch. Koriand'r was in so much shock that even when the invaders lifter her up she was unresponsive. Her sister just stood there without any expression and let them take her away. Her sister betrayed her and she didn't even think twice.

When Skylar woke up she was still in the closet. She was twelve when this happened and Lennox was sixteen.

Lennox stood outside the door of the closet. She felt bad for her sister and truthfully didn't know this is what her friends planned.

"You always complain about your sister so we taught he a lesson." One of the guys that helped drag her in said with pride.

Lennox said nothing…she just stared at the door. They all wanted her to tell them that was awesome. They wanted her approval. That made her forget all about the sympathy for her sister she smiled at her friends.

"You did me a huge favor. That was a great plan. I'm sure the little brat won't bother me anymore. You guys are the best." Lennox said a fake smile plastered on her face.

The guys gave her genuine smiles. They were happy to please her; she is the prettiest girl in school.

Lennox sighed. She remembered that night. She didn't let her out of that closet and she didn't take her home. Skylar had walked home. She didn't say a word to her sister in fear that she would have her friends do that again. She walked past her room and went straight to bed. Lennox felt bad about that but being nasty to her little sister became easier and easier to all together she stopped caring about her sister.

Although Lennox missed their conversations with their secret messages and their Barbie plays. She had fun with Skylar but she got older her little sister could no longer be best friends with her sister. She didn't have to forget her all together but it just made it easier to be mean then apologize. She hated apologizing and sucked at it.

Lennox walked to the barn and flung the door open.

"Yeah so Zander was all the way across the field and it was the last couple seconds of the game and Troy threw the ball, Zander caught it just in time!" a kid with green hair and green eyes enthused. He talked with his hands and just looking at him talk Lennox could tell he was full of energy.

"It wasn't really anything, just a good play Troy came up with." Zander says being modest. Being truthful they thought they were going to lose and in the panic of that they completely forgot to go out with a plan. Guys ran into each other. Players stumbled over their feat but somehow they pulled through. The _Titans_ could do anything if they stuck together.

"You're modest sometimes. You saved the game!" Troy says patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah he was amazing! Although I think my cheers helped." Blair said smiling at all her friends.

"Um you mean the squads cheers?" Amanda says rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Didn't I say that?" Blair asked innocently.

"No." Eve says sticking her tongue out at her.

Lennox cleared her throat. All teens turned to look at her. Skylar's eyes flashed with worry. Lennox felt proud and a little sad about that. She didn't want her dear sister to be afraid of her but in a way she liked that she had power over her. That power trumped sympathy.

"Uh…hello dear sister." Skylar said lowly. She tried to sound confident but she just couldn't. she too remembered that day. How could she not?

"Yeah…hey…who are these people?" Lennox asked narrowing her eyes. She knew for certain that these weren't her new 'friends'.

"_Starfire?_ Introduce her to us!" Blair said enthusiastically.

"Yeah _Starfire, _introduce me to your new _friends._" Lennox smiled. To anyone else it would've looked normal and almost sweet but Skylar knew better. That smile was nothing but trouble for her.

"Well this is Zander Grey." Skylar says pointing to him first. Zander nodded at her and took note of how Skylar's voice shook when she talked to her sister.

"And this is Troy Blake, and Blair Moore." Skylar pointed to the happy couple poking each other and laughing cutely about it.

Skylar introduced each friend and looked up at her sister not flinching to her surprise. "Friends this is my big sister Lennox James." She said with slight venom in her voice. That surprised her even more.

Her friends murmured hello and went back to talking about that game. Lennox gritted her teeth. She was no longer in high school, but she took a few years off of college then came back to live with her family so she could finally go to college, but she did expect them to think she was super cool and to worship the ground she walked on like Skylar use to.

"So you guys are her friends?" Lennox asked loudly, bringing the attention back to her, she thought that the attention should always be on her it just works out better, or so she thinks.

"Yeah! Skylars such a sweetie!" Amanda says smiling at Skylar. Skylar smiled back feeling loved.

"Totally. She's super cute and super nice." Blair says hugging Skylar from behind. They all exchanged why they liked her and that they were already good friends. Skylar never felt more safe around Lennox then when she was with her friends.

Then it was Zander's turn. He cleared his throat and turned beet red. Lennox noticed this and smiled wickedly. So this Zander Grey has a crush on Skylar? She asked herself. She shook that thought out of her head. He was sixteen but still a total hottie…like a guy she would go for if she was still in high school.

"Well…I…uh…think she's nice…she's pretty, she's already my best friend. She's kind and caring. She listens to me…she's pretty cool." He says quickly in one breath. He was trying to be smooth but that wasn't working out for him very well.

"Ah…mind if I join you kids?" Lennox asked walking in and sitting down between Zander and Skylar before they could answer. Skylar let her fake smile fall. Same old Lennox. She knew that he sister wouldn't change and if she did it would only be worse, but she couldn't help but dream.

**(Read very important!)** **I am sorry this is late. I've been traveling, catching up with sleep, and dealing with major drama. You know how it is lol. Please review! Motivates me! I can't even tell you how happy I get when I see new reviews hehe. Well I have to ask for you to not get mad when I don't update as frequently as always. Not only are these chapters a bit longer then I'm use to but I will be starting school very soon. Sucks. But I will try to update very often but as you probably feel also, studies come first. I have just recently become obsessed with rock band. (I am always vocal. But don't worry I'm pretty good. Well I should be if I'm in a academy for voice. Lol…) but I just wanted to warn you about maybe less chapters. So sorry about that but I will try my best! I love you all! Thank you for all your support! :D**


	7. sisters

**Starfire: Skylar James. **

**Robin: Zander Grey.**

**Beast Boy: Quin Greene.**

**Raven: Ember Rose.**

**Cyborg: Troy Blake.**

**Bumble bee: Blair Moore.**

**Kid flash: Ross Carter.**

**Jinx: Evilyn or Eve Kennedy.**

**Argent: Spencer Hart.**

**Aqua lad: Rafe Andrews.**

**Kitten: Sparkle White. **

**Red X: Cole Daniels.**

**Blackfire: Lennox James.**

**Fang: Dean Kale.**

**Speedy: Kyle Miller.**

**Cheshire: Amanda Reed.**

Skylar excused herself…not that her friends noticed. She sighed. Her sister was always taking things that were hers. Especially her friends. They always liked Lennox better. She was cooler, she could cook better, and she threw awesome parties. She seemed to fit in everywhere she went. Skylar stood out like a sore thumb.

Skylar was always the awkward one. She never knew what to say to people, especially boys. She didn't have many friends. Her family always treated Lennox better. The one thing Lennox couldn't do that Skylar could was dancing. Skylar was better at that. Although Skylar was pretty good at everything she tried, Lennox was better. Well Lennox had to try harder that Skylar not that she knew that.

Lennox was the cool one. Had all the cute boys banging down their door. Had all the popular girls over for sleep overs. Even was invited to all the cool parties. Even the one that pushed the sisters so far apart.

_"Hey sis… wanna come to this party with me? My friends told me to bring you." Lennox asked her twelve year old sister. Lennox gave her a true smile and was happy that_ her friends were going to let _her bring her little sister. She had no idea that this party was going to drive them apart and she had no clue what her friends were planning._

_ "Really!? Komand'r this is going to be great!" Skylar jumped around her sister and her sister smiled. She was really glad to hear that name._

_ At the party Skylar was introduced to many of Lennox's friends and they seemed pretty nice to her. Some even offered to get her a drink or something to eat. Lennox had finally told her that she would get her something that she would defiantly like. Her being her sister and all she would know what Skylar would like._

_ The thing is Lennox did not come back. Skylar sat there feeling like a wall flower and was about to go look for Lennox when a group of guys walked up to her. She thought she met them before so she began to greet them. _

_ They don't say anything but they do grab her and drag her towards the closet door in the hall way. They open the door and throw her in. she feels for a light switch but can't find one. She began to pound on the door and scream at the top of her lungs. She heard laughing outside the door and she began to cry. _

_ As a child she would sit in her closet and pretend it was a space ship taking her to safety from the decaying planet she lived on. Her parents weren't the best. They would fight everyday and all Lennox and Skylar had for comfort was each other and their imagination. _

_ Skylar hadn't stopped screaming and yelling until her voice gave out and her arms grew heavy. _

_ "Why is my sister in a closet?!" an angry voice screamed. There were hushed whispers and a few I don't knows._

_ "Well we thought, since you always complain about your sister bothering you, and then if we did this she would get a hint and leave you alone. See that was the plan all along." A deep voice said proudly._

_ Skylar didn't hear her sister speak until someone laughed. Her sister laughed._

_ "That is a great plan! You did me a huge favor. Seriously thanks." Her sister said. Skylar could hear the smile in her voice._

_ Silent tears ran down the twelve year olds face. She used her imagination. She went away to her safe haven; little did she know that that was also corrupted. Skylar went to sleep trying to forget everything around her._

_ In the dream Skylar was Princess Koriand'r the next in line for the throne. But things in the kingdom were not well. An enemy force threatened to attack Tamaran. So Komand'r made a deal with the enemies and traded her little sister for power. Not for the good of their people but to insure that she was going to take over the kingdom, and gain power. _

_ No matter how much Skylar pleaded with her sister her sister remained heartless and still traded her off. She felt humiliated and knew she could never return to Tamaran. _

_ After the party was over she was let out of the closet Lennox was nowhere to be found. So Skylar walked home sad and alone._

_ When Skylar got home she walked right past her older sister's door without looking at it or even saying something. She felt betrayed and she honestly hater her sister. Her sister was always a bitch but she was never a complete bitch that would betray her own sister._

Skylar felt small tears falling down her face. She couldn't help but cry when it came to that. Lennox was her only friend for so long. She could never get another friend because she was shy and didn't know how to deal with people. Not everyone was like Lennox. Some people just weren't nice when she tried to talk to them and some people didn't even know what to make of her. She was just so odd.

Skylar looked down at her ruby red nails. She wasn't odd anymore and she wasn't odd looking. She was normal…if normal existed. She liked to think of herself as normal and not the freak she use to be. Oh how she wanted a group of friends, much like Zander's group. She wanted all kinds of different friends. One she could go shopping with , one she could discuss books with, one she could just talk to, and one she could joke with. She wanted friends that could handle her weirdness and each had a really good thing that could help Skylar.

Growing up after losing Lennox, Skylar became independent. She wouldn't eat lunch in the cafeteria where everyone was, she would eat in the library. Instead of being paired up with someone she would ask the teacher if she could work alone, and when she couldn't work alone she sat far away from the person and would hardly talk. She hated talking to people. She soon got the unapproachable reputation. She took up new hobbies working on motorcycles, learning to ride them, and doing practically everything she could so she wouldn't have to go home and run into her sister.

Skylar began being completely badass, well she'd like to think she's bad ass. She ditched ballet and took up hip hop. Not telling her parents about the little switch she began hanging out more and more with people. Went through boyfriends like they were candy and, like Lennox, she had everyone eating out of the palm of her hand. Especially her boyfriends. She was cool with everyone and because she went to a private school no one knew who her big sister was and didn't even know she had a sister. She was very good at hiding that.

Skylar dried her tears and walked inside. "hey friends we should magically become potatos and sit on the couch with me. We can watch movies and stuff." Skylar smiled at her friends and completely ignored her sister.

"Action!" Zander smiled glad Skylar was back…not that he'd admit it. Troy

"Comedy." Quin said clapping, Wally nods grinning from ear to ear. Eve rolls her eyes but smiles as Quin and Wally start cracking jokes with each other. Quin loves comedy. He's the class clown and the funniest of the group, even though Ember disagrees. Wally lives for comedy he's not the funniest of the group but he knows he's funny.

"Horror." Eve and Ember say at the same time. Skylar laughed at that. She knew already what genre of movies they liked. It was pretty easy to see.

"Double flick?" Skylar asks rummaging through her DVDs. Her friends nod, not that she could see it.

"Forget the flicks kids. I know of this cool club called the Roadhouse. Wanna hit it up?" Lennox smirks at her little sister. Lennox walks in with Skylar's favorite purple skirt and silver shirt.

"Is that mine…?" she asks in shock. She had that laid across her bed for Monday.

"Yeah hope you don't mind dear…" Lennox gives her sister a fake sweet smile.

"Bitch." Skylar mumbles.

"What was that sister dear?" Lennox let a cruel smile play on her lips.

"I was just saying that everyone knows about the Roadhouse." Skylar gives her sister a smile and looks at her friends. "We could watch darkest hour…or insidious…" Skylar shows her movies to the group.

"Actually Star the Roadhouse seems pretty fun." Blair says smiling at Lennox.

Lennox's brow furrows. Star? Since when do people call her Star? Skylar looks at Lennox and smiles brightly.

"They gave me the nick name Starfire! Isn't that cool 'sister dear'."

"yeah cool…let's go." Lennox says annoyed. She walks out the door with everyone in tow behind her.

DNG

"Dance with me sky." Zander says slinking back slowly towards the dance floor. Skylar grins glad that he wasn't affected by her older sister.

"Gladly." Skylar says skipping after him. Nothing was playing yet because the Dj was on break but as soon as she reached Zander the Dj started up the music again.

"What do ya'll wanna hear?!" The Dj screamed. The whole crowd looked at each other Zander smiled wickedly and looked at Skylar.

"Bedrock!" he shouted up and the Dj smiled.

"Alright Zander Grey! Coming right up!" the Dj pulls his laptop out and searches through songs and suddenly the light melody plays.

_"I can make your bedrock. I can make your bedrock, girl. I can make your bedrock. I can make your bedrock" _tons of whistles echo through the warehouse. Zander's smile doesn't alter as he grabs Skylar's waist and pulls her to him slowly.

_"She got that good, good, she Michael Jackson Bad. I'm attracted to her for her attractive ass. And now we murderers because we kill time. I knock her lights out and she still shine." _Skylar leaned into him letting the music flow into her. They began swaying with each other slowly to the beat.

Zander's smile turns into a warm smile leaving all devious thoughts behind him. She really is pretty, he thinks to himself. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that way but it was almost impossible. Her eyes were large and honest. Her hair was a long red satin curtain. Her style was fresh and really made him hot. He loved her short shorts and her golden skin. She was so different from all the girls here. In his opinion she was way better than all the girls here. She made him smile and laugh. He liked feeling like he was on cloud nine.

_"I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave. But I keep her running back and forth like a soccer team. Cold as a winter day, hot as a summer's eve. Young Money thieves, steal your love and leave." _ Zander smiled at the last line. That's exactly what she was doing to him. She always stole even more of his heart every time they talked and danced. They have so much chemistry. Whenever he's with her he felt like his whole body was on fire.

Zander took Skylar's hands and spun her around a few times. Once he was done he pulled her to him seeing that she was dizzy he held her close so she would fall.

She giggled and slipped out of his arms and excused herself. Skylar was having fun but she needed a drink even though they just started dancing she felt like she hadn't had a drink in two days.

Lennox found this a perfect time to go in for a kill. She thought of a devious way to mess with her little sister.

"Hey." Lennox smiled at Zander and he smiled back. He thought Lennox was pretty well hot but he liked Skylar. He knew from the moment he saw her. Well maybe that was lust…but he felt something. When he looks at Lennox he sees a college student with way to much makeup.

"Hey." Zander says trying to hide his annoyance. This was Skylar's sister he knew to play nice. Even though he didn't know Skylar could care less about her sister. He just knew that they were related and he wanted to make a good impression.

"Wanna dance with me?" Lennox asked making her strange violet eyes wide and dark. Zander suddenly felt uncomfortable, well more than before.

"I guess why not?" Zander took her hand and led her back to the dance floor.

_"Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down? Down, down. Even if the sky is falling down?_

_Down, down." _ Lennox surprises Zander by turning so her back is to his chest and starts to grind against him.

Lennox thought he's pretty cute but he's way to young she's just using him to mess with her sister. Although she couldn't help notice a delicious spark running through her.

_"You oughta know. Tonight is the night to let it go. Put on a show. I wanna see how you lose control." _Lennox shook out her long black hair and pushed back against Zander. He wasn't complaining. She's hot but he couldn't help but feel guilty. This is Skylar's sister! He scolds himself. So?

'oh great now I'm arguing with myself.' Zander thinks rolling his eyes then focuses on the girl in front of him. He sighs and begins to walk away. Once he turns around he sees a huge pair of green eyes staring into them with a twinge of sadness in them. Skylar let's her body slump. Another guy lost to Lennox. Skylar turned back to her other friends and begins acting like she's super cheery. Something she always does.

Skylar wasn't the happy person she portrayed herself to be. When she was younger she went to her uncle's house one day. Lennox was off with friends and it was just Skylar and her uncle. It was no secret that he was a drinker. But he had never given Skylar any reason to be afraid of him. Well when she got there the house smelt of smoke and whiskey. She hated the smell of whiskey. She walked in the kitchen and he was smoking a cigarette. There were two empty packets next to him and multiple empty bottles all over the kitchen. On the floor, in the sink, broken over the counter, and even over flooding the trash can. She was worried that he would kill himself with the drinking. That should have been her last concern.

When Skylar went to bed her uncle was still up like every time she would stay at his house. Except something was wrong. Alcohol can make you do dangerous things. Very dangerous things. About fifteen minutes past midnight he crept into her room. Skylar laid in her hello kitty pjs sleeping without a care in the world, didn't suspect a damn thing. All at once he flung himself down on her and covered her mouth muffling her high pitch scream. He began ripping her clothes off one item at a time. He raped her. Not once but twice.

Skylar didn't tell anyone, not her parents, none of her few friends, and defiantly not Lennox. Skylar was alone and learned that she could trust no one. No one at all. Her uncle had done the unforgivable. Even when she woke up and went down stairs he tried to apologize, she just ran out of the room and took off.

She wasn't sure how Lennox would handle it. She knew her parents would be shocked. They might not even believe her. She knew that he would walk free with what he did. And he did just that. Skylar hadn't seen her uncle since. Every time her parents would take her over she would bring her allowance they had been giving her and rent a motel. She knew the people at the motel very well they never questioned her.

She was very good at hiding the whole thing from her parents.

"Skylar." Someone calls. But she was back in the past. Feeling weak and vulnerable. She hated that feeling.

"Skylar." The faceless person said. Skylar felt herself coming back to the present. She was glad that her little stole down nightmare lane was over.

"Sorry Spencer… I well I don't know what I was doing." Skylar confessed. She felt her lungs growing heavy. They always did that when she remembered something from her deep dark past.

"Wanna talk about it." Spencer says softly. Her red contacts stared back into Skylar's to green eyes.

"How'd you know something was bothering me like that?" Skylar raised an eyebrow at the punk rocker.

"As hard as it is to believe I know what it's like to have a dark past. I get the same way when I remember it. So don't try to hide it from me is all I ask…maybe we could talk about it alone or something. Not now or anything but if you need me then I'm here." Spencer smiled fondly at her red headed friend. She knew what it felt to hurt over something horrible.

When she was little her parents had checked her for being mentally instable. They thought because she was a reckless child and had no sense of fear, that there was something wrong with her. So they pulled her out of school and she began her home schooling. If she wasn't in home school then she was in the hospital getting the next test that would tell them the same thing the other test told her parents. She isn't mental and is perfectly healthy. They couldn't accept it but Spencer begged to go back to school. They finally gave in.

However the worst thing in her past was when her boyfriend Isaiah killed himself. She felt herself drifting away from her friends but it was Rafe that pulled her out of the deep end…no pun intended.

"I think I'd like that." Skylar says softly.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Ember swayed next to Quin. She liked being near him even though he smelt a little like tofu. Not the best smell in the world. She didn't mind though. Quin over looked her small flaws like having grayish skin she could over look a small smell. Quin is addicting. His laugh is infectious and his smile lights up the room, and her world.

Quin smiles at the dark girl swaying next to him. It took little bribing to get her on the dance floor with him, to his surprise. He thought that she wanted nothing to do with him but when she told him yes without having to beg his heart filled with hope.

On the other side of the dance floor Skylar danced by herself when three guys walked over to her.

"Hey hottie." One guy said while the others snickered. Skylar rolled her eyes at them and continued to dance by herself.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" One guy grabs her arm. Skylar lets out a high scream feeling a bad memory playing again.

"Dude Sky's in trouble." Troy says to Zander.

"Shit." Zander says when he looks at the guy holding Skylar's arm. He felt his anger boil over the edge. Zander begins to stalk off towards Skylar when Lennox grabs his arm.

"Where are you going? Stay and talk to me." She says almost desperately.

"Didn't you here Troy?! That guy is harassing your sister. Don't you care?!" Zander demanded whipping back to face her.

"Oh right…of course." Lennox glared at him. Her baby sister always ruined everything.

Zander looked back at the guys as his friends assembled around him.

"Bro can I say it?" Kyle asks.

"Say what… oh that…I guess remember it's my line to use for the football games don't steal it." Zander jokes but his laughing ceases when he begins to walk over to the red head in distress.

"Titans, go!" Kyle yells.

Zander couldn't smile his rage was seeping through him like a sponge.

'no one puts their hands on my Skylar.' He thinks viciously. He stiffens. 'she's not my Skylar what the fuck am I thinking and why am I thinking it?" he glares as he walks over to the boys with Troy, Quin, Rafe, Ross, and Kyle.

"Bro I think you should let her go before Grey goes ape shit on you." Ross says looking over at his best friend. This was no silly warning. Ross was right about him going ape shit. Zander is a pretty protective guy, he doesn't take people hurting his friends lightly.

"Why we were just talking right hottie?" the one guy asks her. Skylar looks at him from the corner of her eye, she saw each of them were wearing some type of purple and the guy holding her had longish black hair.

"Dude shut the fuck up and get the fuck out." Troy says ripping his arm from Skylar and pulling her away.

"What the hell? Is there a problem here?" a female voice says obviously pissed off. Skylar turns around to find her sister. She stood and looked at her sister with a shocked expression.

"Beat it!" she snaps. Skylar's eyes widened even more. Holy shit, her sister is standing up for her. Much like she use to do before the whole change thing.

"And if I don't?" one guy asks mockingly. He wasn't afraid of a girl. He towered over her but Lennox held her ground.

"Then I'll have to kick your ass for grabbing my little sister, now how am I suppose to tell my parents about that nasty bruise?" Lennox grabbed Skylar's arm softly and looked at the arm where already it started to bruise. "Damnit…" she says under her breath.

"Really you're going to kick my ass?" the guy with long black hair asks in amusement.

"Yeah she will and so will i." Zander says stepping in front of Skylar.

"Oh come on…" One guy says. Skylar peeks at him. He has short blonde hair and piercing green eyes. If he wasn't such a creep she would say he was good looking but not as hot as Zander.

In one swift motion Lennox pushed Skylar back and kicked the guy who grabbed her, in the chest, launching him backwards.

Skylar unfortunately collided with the trash can and spilled the trash all over herself as she fell down. Skylar felt a tear roll down her face, though she wasn't sure why she was crying.

Lennox punched the blonde guy and the last one with brown hair, in the face. She wasn't having any mercy with these guys. They basically ruined her night.

Zander grabbed the one with long hair and dragged him to the door. Skylar watched as he dragged him out of the club then came back in alone and slammed the door.

"Damn little lady. You should come with us here every day. We'd love to have you maybe you can show us your dancing sometime." Troy says clapping Lennox on the back.

"Really me hanging with you? I'd love to. You guys are fun…" Lennox flicks her tongue at Skylar and walks off with Troy and Ember listening to what they had to say.

Everyone completely forgets about Skylar. Skylar dries her tears and picks herself out of the trash and walks herself out of the Roadhouse. She sat on the steps and sighed. She let her tears fall freely.

DNG

Lennox smiles at the boys dancing with her. Troy and Rafe hang on to every word. Needless to say Spencer and Blair are not pleased.

"You know Skylar said ya'll were lame… she said that she was embarrassed to hang out with you and that's why she didn't tell me ya'll were coming over." Lennox says loudly.

The girls of the group look over at her and their mouths hang open. Skylar said what?!

Lennox smiled as they rushed off to find her bratty little sister. She's very pleased with herself.

DNG

"Yo! Skylar what the fuck?! You're embarrassed by us?!" Eve says her nostrils flaring.

"What…no…who told you that?" Skylar asks feeling her tears fall all over again. The others looked at her with sympathy but not Eve.

"Your sister told us…what the hell?! We were nice to you and you tell your sister that we're losers and lame as fuck?!" Eve rolls her pink eyes at the sobbing red head. The other girls grabbed Eve.

"Whoa there Jinx…don't you think she's telling the truth I mean look at the tears." Spencer says smiling down at her friend.

Skylar wiped her eyes clear enough to see her sister escaping from the Roadhouse.

"LENNOX!" Skylar bounced up and ran after her.

"Uh…you're mad aren't you…? Sorry about that sweetie but I need to go home you know not feeling very good." Lennox shrugged and turned back around.

Skylar seemed to fly as she ran around her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Tell them the truth." Skylar glared at her wide eyed sister.

"Okay fine I lied…whatever…big deal." Lennox said smirking. She loved upsetting her sister. It was great entertainment for her.

"God you are such a bitch." Skylar says, she rears back her fist and punches her sister right in the face. "Explain that to mom and dad." And with that Skylar goes to sit back on the steps.

"Look…Skylar I'm sorry." Eve began. "It's just we get that so much from Sparkle…and it hurt thinking that one of my own friends thought I am lame…sorry." Eve gives her a small smile which Skylar returns and Eve runs back inside with everyone behind her. She was glad to be alone.

DNG

'there Lennox goes stealing my friends all over again. No wonder they like her. She's pretty and funny not to mention Witty. I'll never be any of those things…never.'

"Hey how are you doing…?" Zander asks startling Skylar. He comes and sits beside her on the steps. She wipes her eyes quickly but he still notices her tears.

"Why are you crying…? Did he hurt you more than you let on…?! What's wrong you can tell me. Are you upset about your sister?" Zander gives her a small smile.

"I've had a rough past thinking about it hurts…and yes…I'm worried I broke something in her face." Skylar tells him looking out into the sun set.

"So have i… not many people know about it but Ross…but he's my best friend, well guy best friend. Maybe we'll share some day… and…I think you did to but coming from me I think she deserved it." He says more to himself but Skylar smiles and nods.

"Maybe."

"So what's going on with yourself besides chasing old demons?" Zander looks at her. He pales at her sad green eyes. He wasn't expecting to see her look this broken. Within the few days that he'd known her he hadn't seen anything but her being confident and full of joy. This sudden sadness surprised him.

"I don't know… I'm just glad you all didn't believe her lie…she would take my place." Skylar looks down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Look in the few days I've know you I've gotten to experience a new type of person…I think you're cool… no one could even think about replacing you." Zander says smiling at her.

"Thanks…_Robin_._" _Skylar smiles and they sit there getting to know each other. She knew that he was right. No one could ever replace her.

**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT. Hey. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this is late but I need to be frank with you. A good friend of mine shot and killed himself. I have been dealing with grief and that is why this is so late…please don't give up on me and don't be mad. But with this happening to me I felt less will to write. I wont stop I just need time you know? I ask of you to be patient…thank you…I am so sorry once again. I love you all and please review. oh and one more thing...longest chapter ever!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Starfire: Skylar James. **

**Robin: Zander Grey.**

**Beast Boy: Quin Greene.**

**Raven: Ember Rose.**

**Cyborg: Troy Blake.**

**Bumble bee: Blair Moore.**

**Kid flash: Ross Carter.**

**Jinx: Evilyn or Eve Kennedy.**

**Argent: Spencer Hart.**

**Aqua lad: Rafe Andrews.**

**Kitten: Sparkle White. **

**Red X: Cole Daniels.**

**Blackfire: Lennox James.**

**Fang: Dean Kale.**

**Speedy: Kyle Miller.**

**Cheshire: Amanda Reed.**

Cole sat on the front steps of the Roadhouse. He wanted to march right up to Skylar and ask her to dance. He wanted to tell Zander to fuck off…more importantly he wanted Skylar to be his dance partner. She's an awesome dancer and he felt that he was pretty damn awesome to.

That's the problem…he knew he was awesome just people were so into Zander Grey. Sure he was a billionaire's adoptive son. Sure he had girls falling over him…but he isn't that great!

"I don't know what they see in him." Cole mutters to himself. He really didn't.

"Don't know what they see in who?" a bubbly voice comes from behind him. Cole spins around and finds Skylar grinning at him.

"No one…wanna dance?" Cole asks putting on his best smile. Sure Grey was rich and maybe girls think he's cool but so is Cole.

"Totally." She smiles at him and drags him inside.

DNG

Skylar skips onto the floor with Cole following behind her.

_"Trouble, trouble. Uh-oh, uh-oh. She knows just the way to walk on by. That makes my heart stop."_

Skylar grins at Cole and circles him a few times. Cole watches her and brings his hand to his chest mimicking a beating heart.

_"I don't know the way to say goodnight. Cause she don't want me, to go nowhere. Without her there, she's everywhere"_

Cole grabs Skylar's hand and yanks her in front of him. He grabs her other hand and starts to sway slowly.

Skylar gins as he twirls her around and around. Cole spins her out and then back to him so her back is to his chest.

_"I don't need trouble, just some music. And a little chance to sing my song."_

Skylar wiggles out of his arms and skips to the other side of the dance floor. Cole shakes his head and grins to himself.

_"That girl is trouble, trouble. From her head to her toes. Oh oh oh oh, always taking off her clothes. Trouble, trouble. When her lips touch mine. Only had to happen one time. That girl is trouble, trouble." _

Skylar pulls Troy out onto the dance floor.

"Lil' lady you don't want me dancing." Troy says winking.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Skylar giggles and starts swaying to the music. Troy sways with her at first then starts busting out in robotic movements.

"Sparky…" Blair shakes her head and joins them out on the dance floor.

"Ross! Lets dance!" Eve screams in excitement. Ross looks lost as she pulls him onto the dance floor his mouth full of pizza.

_"Like a sting from a bee. Oh oh oh oh, and she's taking over me. Trouble, trouble, even blind men can see. That's why I gotta run, why I gotta run, baby, baby." _Cole struts over to her and spins Skylar out once more.

Amanda pulls Kyle out and starts to shimmy her way to her friends.

_"I woke up to hear her on my telephone. Talking crazy, she said come over now nobody's home. I said baby, I don't know if I should go tryna take it slow. I don't need trouble but I choose it. At least that's the way it seems yeah." _

Kyle mimics talking on the phone and Amanda glares at him.

"You wish!" she giggles as she prances around him.

"You're right I do." Kyle wiggles his eyebrows as Quin pulls Ember out to their friends.

"Join the party em!" Eve says grinning at Ross.

"Suuuuure." Ember rolls her eyes and watches Quin bob up and down to the slow upitty tune.

_"That girl is trouble, trouble. From her head to her toes. Oh oh oh oh, always taking off her clothes. Trouble, trouble. When her lips touch mine. Only had to happen one time. That girl is trouble, trouble." _

Skylar breaks out into a slow dougie swaying her hips in perfect rhythm.

Sparkle White loomed in the corner glaring as the Redhead danced with everyone around her.

'Who does she think she is?!' Sparkle stomps her left foot in frustration. Well she wasn't about to let some stranger take her place as the best dancer in school.

_"Like a sting from a bee. Oh oh oh oh, and she's taking over me. Trouble, trouble, even blind men can see. That's why I gotta run, why I gotta run." _

"Sky!" Spencer runs through the thick crowd of dancers with Rafe close behind her.

"Hey!" Skylar screams at her friend right as Cole spins her out.

"What song is this?" Spence giggles as Skylar falls into Cole.

"Trouble by Chris Rene." Skylar answers after she rights herself.

"It's so cute!" Spencer grabs Rafe's arms and starts to sway.

_"Momma always said, there'd be girls like these. Never did I know they'd be so fine. Cause the bouncing glens, turn into a kiss. Now she's running through my mind"_

Cole dougies with Skylar. He was actually have a good time. Even though he didn't particularly like all her friends doesn't mean he couldn't have a good time.

"There we go!" Skylar pushes her arms and starts to shuffle to the side.

_"That girl is trouble, trouble. She is...that girl is trouble, trouble. Only had to happen one time. That girl is trouble, trouble. From her head to her toes. Oh oh oh oh, always taking off her clothes. Trouble, trouble. When her lips touch mine. Only had to happen one time. That girl is trouble, trouble." _

Cole pulls on her wrists and she turns to face him.

_"Like a sting from a bee. Oh oh oh oh, and she's taking over me. Trouble, trouble, even blind men can see. That's why I gotta run, why I gotta run, baby." _

Cole begins to lean forward not really thinking. Skylar grins and leans forward to.

_"It Only had to happen one time. It Only had to happen two times. Three times, four times, five times." _

In one smooth move Cole pulls her to him and presses his lips to hers. She doesn't freeze up she kisses him back rapping her arms around him.

"Hey Zander!" Troy screams patting Zander's back.

"Hey…WHAT THE FUCK!? SKYLAR…"

"Oh hey…Grey." Cole says smirking.

**Well aren't I evil. I'm proud to say I'm back. Now I cant update all the time but I would like to keep updating. I'm glad to see you guys still like me. Now whos dressing up for Halloween? Share with me! Love you all and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Starfire: Skylar James. **

**Robin: Zander Grey.**

**Beast Boy: Quin Greene.**

**Raven: Ember Rose.**

**Cyborg: Troy Blake.**

**Bumble bee: Blair Moore.**

**Kid flash: Ross Carter.**

**Jinx: Evilyn or Eve Kennedy.**

**Argent: Spencer Hart.**

**Aqua lad: Rafe Andrews.**

**Kitten: Sparkle White. **

**Red X: Cole Daniels.**

**Blackfire: Lennox James.**

**Fang: Dean Kale.**

**Speedy: Kyle Miller.**

**Cheshire: Amanda Reed.**

Zander paced in his bedroom. Skylar kissed Cole Daniels. She kissed him!

'How could she do that? I mean maybe she didn't know I like her…wait I don't like her!' Zander groaned and threw himself on his bed.

"Master Grey…are you okay…? Can I get you anything?" Alfred calls. Alfred takes care of Zander and Bruce when they are both in a mood.

"I'm fine…and a glass of water thanks." Zander groans once again. Bruce is Zander's adoptive father. Zander was eight when his mother and father got into a car crash coming from a dance club.

Zander really didn't know what happened that night…

_John and Mary Grey drove down route 45 heading back to bell buckle…_

_ "Turn the music up!" Mary screamed to Arella. Ember's mother. In the same care was Stacy Greene. _

_ "Yeah!" John screamed pumping his fist. _

_ 'I've been working so hard. I'm punching my card. Eight hours for what? Oh, tell me what I got. I've got this feeling. That time's just holding me down. I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town. Tonight I gotta cut…" the car's radio blared out the open windows. The Adults hollered and hooted, feeling their spirits rise for the last time…_

_ 'Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise pull me off a my knees. Jack, get back c'mon before we crack. Lose your blues everybody cut footloose."_

_ That was the last thing they ever heard. They didn't see the car speeding towards them. They were too focused on the lyrics to notice anything. Not only was it dark but it was raining and the roads were slick._

_ The two cars collided and the four adults died on impact. Even if they didn't die right away they would have…the car flipped over and over again until it came to a complete stop upside down._

_ Later that night a driver came along that road none other than Bruce Wayne. He stopped and got out of his car. There was nothing he could do. He walked around the car and found a wallet._

_ John Grey. If found please return to 3467 Maple drive. _

_ So Bruce called the police and stayed until they came and asked questions. It was all over the news. Then he drove to Maple drive a few weeks after…_

_ He found out the Grey's had a little boy. Alexzander Grey. He learned he had been taken to an orphanage for he had no other relative._

_ Bruce Wayne drove straight to that orphanage and adopted Zander. He felt responsible for the kid even if his parent's death wasn't his fault. In fact he even dealt with losing his parents at an early age. His parents were mugged and beaten to death right in front of him…_

Zander glared up at the white ceiling. He was grateful for Bruce adopting him but Bruce never said a word about the night his parents died. He only knew that his parents were the reason no one was allowed to dance in public anymore.

Zander stood up and switched on his IPod dock.

Cinema by Skrillex blares out.

_"I could watch you for a lifetime, you're my favorite movie. A thousand endings, you mean everything to me. I never know what's coming, forever fascinated. Hope you don't stop running, to me 'cause I'll always be waiting."_

Zander shuffled in a grape vine across the floor. He loved dubstep. Sure everyone was pretty much obsessing about it now but he didn't care its good music.

_"You are my cinema, I could watch you forever. Action, thriller, I could watch you forever. You are my cinema, a Hollywood treasure. Love you just the way you are."_

He paces over to his dock timing his steps to the music. Once he reaches the dock he jacks the sound all the way up.

_"My cinema, my cinema, my cinema. Cinema, cinema, cinema."_

Zander bent his knees and started doing chest pumps to the beat. No matter how he's feeling music can always take him away, and away is where he wants and needs to be right now.

_"Get up get down, Lose that sound, My DJ gonna break it down." _The spiky haired guy starts jumping around the music not caring if he looked stupid or if he was doing some amazing dance move that he was known for. Right now all that mattered to him was the beat in the music.

_"Get up get down, Lose that sound, My DJ gonna break it down. Get up get down, Lose that sound, My DJ gonna break it down." _

The base drops and Zander drops into a squatting position. He moves his arms and chest like it's the music pulling the sting. Every second he's doing something different from bringing himself forward to being completely still.

_**"**__Stars spell out your name, like in a science-fiction drama. Romance growing, like a flower in the summer. You always keep me guessing, forever my wonder. Hope you start undressing, all my dreams and take me under."_

_ DNG_

Alfred knocked on the door with the glass of water. He had never seen Alexzander so upset before. Sure there was a time when he hurt his shoulder and had to quit working for Bruce and had to quit the football team…even stop dancing. Sure Alfred knew about the silly little towns rule about the no dancing, but he didn't see the problem. He thought it helped kids in ways a lot of things cant. Like take teachers for instance they know about the rule and some of them even care about it but some believe the same thing as Alfred. They believe that dancing keeps kids off the street. They believe it gets out frustrations kids keep locked inside. Dancing is healthy and for the most part, harmless.

Alfred knocks again but the music is far too loud. He opens the door slowly and watches as Zander moves like a machine. Arm, leg, and chest all move to the beat. Very odd beat but catchy all the same.

"Master Grey!" Alfred says loud enough for Zander to hear him.

"Oh Sorry Alfred. Thank you for the water." Zander says politely. He couldn't wait till the old man was gone so he could chug the water down. He was glad he asked for it.

Alfred left with a slight smile on his face. Zander took that as the perfect opportunity to chug the glass down. With a sigh he sat back down on his bed, sure music helped but once it was gone he would quickly go back to a depressing mood.

"Maybe I should call her…" Zander says looking at the clear glass in his hand.

DNG

Blair sat in her yellow room going over her plans for her and Troy's date tomorrow. She felt like she never get's to see him anymore.

As if on Cue her phone blares startling her. Troy.

"Hey!" She says when she hits answer.

"Hey baby. I was thinking…why don't we go out tonight catch paranormal activity 4…maybe invite the gang?"

"Well…" she bites her lip. This always happens. He changes his mind about going out and then they all go out. The whole group.

"We're still on for tomorrow…I just really wanna see this movie." Troy smiles even though he knows she can't see him.

"Fine…but you're calling the boys…deal?"

"Deal! Oh I love you! Ima call Zander first…No! Quin! Or maybe Ross…" Troy talks to himself for alittle while and Blair takes this as perfect timing to hang up.

"Love you too Troy." She says looking at her closed phone.

DNG

Troy forgets he was even talking to his girlfriend. He dials up Quin.

"Quin! Find what spare money you can! We're going to see paranormal activity 4." Troy barks into the phone.

"Damn dude inside voice…but you're serious? Ive wanted to see that movie since the third one came out."

"Yeah Yeah! Just be ready I'ma ring up the other guys…do me a favor and call Rafe and Kyle. Thanks bro." Troy hangs up feeling good.

Next he dials Ross.

"Yo who dis be…?" Ross says picking up the phone.

"Carter you dumbass look at the caller I.D." Troy grumbles.

"Well it's nice to hear from you to Troy."

"Stop being an Ass. The whole gangs going to paranormal activity 4 tonight and I have to invite you." Troy teases.

"Bro count me in…what do you mean have to? Troy?" Ross screams into the phone. Troy laughs to himself and hangs up.

Now for Zander…

**Hey! So far I got a Cleopatra (beautiful) and a red riding hood (awesome!) I'd like to know what you're being for Halloween! Well I know this is short but I don't have alota time and I'd like to get something out to you guys before you run me outa fanfic with pitchforks. Anyways I saw paranormal activity 4 and it was scary as shit…seriously go see it! Well toodles for now! Love you all! And review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Starfire: Skylar James.**

**Robin: Zander Grey.**

**Beast Boy: Quin Greene.**

**Raven: Ember Rose.**

**Cyborg: Troy Blake.**

**Bumble bee: Blair Moore.**

**Kid flash: Ross Carter.**

**Jinx: Evilyn or Eve Kennedy.**

**Argent: Spencer Hart.**

**Aqua lad: Rafe Andrews.**

**Kitten: Sparkle White.**

**Red X: Cole Daniels.**

**Blackfire: Lennox James.**

**Fang: Dean Kale.**

**Speedy: Kyle Miller.**

**Cheshire: Amanda Reed.**

Skylar fluffed her hair over and over again. Zander was seriously pissed at her. Although she had no clue why. It's not like they were together. They had just met like last week or so. Still…Skylar did feel something for him. She didn't like the feeling but she didn't really care much for ignoring it either.

She wasn't sure why she didn't like ignoring it. Sure Zander was cute but so was Cole… hell, Cole moved in. Zander didn't…but…she didn't feel the same excitement that she did for Zander.

Zander was everything she wanted in more, not that she'd admit it. Sure she kissed Cole…but that was just…EW. Something was missing, it starts with and S. yeah that's right SPARK!

She kept checking her makeup and hair over and over again. She wanted to look good. It might help her case with Zander…

A honk sounded in front of her house. She could've driven herself. But she really needed to talk to Zander.

She dashed down the stairs and grabbed her white leather jacket as she headed out the door.

DNG

Ember stood in line with an ever present scowl on her face. No she liked coming out with her friends and she liked seeing horror movies. It was Quin that was bothering her like crazy.

The green haired teen was acting absolutely love sick. Ember looked great and he wasn't afraid to admit it. In fact he even told her this…she ignored him. Or so he thought. That statement was bothering her more than anything.

_There's no way_…she thought to herself. _Could he like me? Like…like me like me…? No…_

Quin didn't like the silence after the statement he made. Sure he knew Ember wasn't going to be all "OH! THANK YOU YOU'RE SOOOOO SWEET!"…but he had hoped for some reaction...

Ember couldn't stand the silence anymore. She looked over at Quin with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you…" she whispered, not loud at all. But he heard it.

"Anytime Raven." He winked and then smiled at the blush that creeped on her face. Now that was more like it.

DNG

Blair sat on her front step. Where was Troy? He should have been here by now.

It took her three hours to get ready…she wanted to show him how good she looked. Sure, they'd been dating forever but that was the problem. Forever is a long time. Especially if you're with the same person. You need to spice things up from time to time. He's seen her at homecoming, he's seen her at ring dance. But those are supervised, dress coded, and boring events.

She wanted him to see her in the very low cut shirt and skin tight skinny jeans. She wanted him to see her with her hair down and makeup all done up. But it seemed something came up…

She pulled out her phone and called Amanda.

"Sure love. I'll pick you up…gotta swing by Kyle's then I'll be right over!" Blair smiled but it wasn't absolutely real…what happened to Troy?

DNG

Troy glared at his car. A piece of junk! No really an absolute Junker. Now this car was reliable for all these years…and now. On a night he was going to pick up Blair it decides to break down.

The bad thing for Troy was it's about to rain.

"Fuck…Fuck my life." He said climbing back in his car. He picked up the phone and called Ross. Sure…Eve wasn't going to be too happy but of well…

DNG

Zander watched as the beautiful redhead climbed into his car. Dark blue mini skirt with a white collar shirt. He could even see some of her tone stomach peeking out just above her belt.

He cleared his throat. She looked really good.

"Hey." He said his voice slightly cracking. She giggled to herself. She knew he'd get like this…this was all sort of her plan. Now she didn't want to push him so far but this was just too much fun.

She bent over and changed the radio station making sure more of her waist was being exposed.

"Hi." She smiled up at him.

She frowned because she couldn't see his eyes. She didn't even know exactly what color they were. It didn't matter though. She just _knew_ they were perfect. Just like his face and spiky hair. They were perfect for him.

"So…" she starts after about a moment of him staring at her.

"Yeah…sorry." He starts the car.

"About what?" the staring?

"Staring, yelling at you for kissing Cole…wasn't my business." He shrugs and pulls out of her drive way.

"I don't like Cole. He's okay but I kinda have my eye on someone else." She winks over at him.

"And that is…?" he tries to prod the answer out of her. Why'd she look at him like that? Why'd she wink at him? Could it possibly be that she likes him?

"I'm not telling…just yet. But you know…all in good time." She smiles to herself. Sure she could ignore her feelings for Zander…but could he ignore his feelings for her?

DNG

Troy raced inside with Ross and Eve quick on his trail. He felt horrible. He should've called Blair but he was afraid that she'd yell and be so mad that she wouldn't have come.

Blair stood in line about two spaces from Ember and Quin. The two ahead of her talked happily for the first time in like…ever.

She turned her head to the left and saw Kyle and Amanda flirting like a cupcake phase couple. I guess that's what they are…without the labels and all the complicated shit. She turned to her right and just in time to see Troy run in.

_Wow…bout time. _She thought angrily to herself.

"Babe!" Troy shouted running up to her.

"Don't you 'babe' me. You didn't even call." She turned away.

"My car broke down. I didn't want to call because I knew you'd be angry…hey did you do something with your hair." He guessed. Sure there was something different about her. He knew for a fact that it was out or her regular buns...but that was about it.

"I did…" she said her face transforming into a mask of happiness.

"It looks amazing. You look amazing." He kisses her on the lips. Their fight just seemed to disappear. Just like the waiting time.

DNG

Rafe held Spencer's hand as they walked into the movie theater. Their friends had saved them some seats. Rafe wasn't one for lateness but Spencer wanted to look perfect. Perfect takes time you know…

"Bout time!" Zander hollered at them, a smile on his face. Rafe smiled back at him.

Zander had his arm over the back of Skylar's chair in a possessive way. It's almost like she's been with them since grade school.

Troy felt the same. Zander was always a moody person but with Skylar around he was always Mr. Sunshine. It freaked Troy out but it was better than tall, dark, and dreary.

Ross however didn't really have an opinion. Zander was Zander. He'd known him longer than any of them. He was his best friend. So if Zander was happy being a playboy and a jerk…have at it. If he was happy acting like a decent human being then good for him. As long as Zander was okay with it, so was Ross.

The girls, Eve, Ember, and Spencer thought that what Skylar and Zander had was really slow moving. Ember wasn't much to butt in but even she felt that Zander should've made a move by now. He did that with every girl he liked. What made this one so different?

Who knows? Ember smiled to herself…whatever made the sudden change in Zander…she liked it.

**Hi…don't hate me. Ive got alotta stuff going on. This is way over due. I love you all please review! **

** Toodles! **


End file.
